Sorina one shots
by KiraYamato90
Summary: SOMA X ERINA now supported with patreon
1. Chapter 1

**made because i was bored and this was made with the help of my friends**

**enjoy**

**Morning**

**Yukihira diner**

In the infamous diner belong to the famous chef Yukihira Soma.

The sunrise came and greeted everyone for the coming day

**Bedroom**

The occupants of the home were still sleeping before the sound of an alarm clock ringing wakes the sleeping occupants up

A hand pokes out of the futon as it sways around for the alarm clock before hitting the snooze button and went back into the futon

"So god damn sleepy" a voice sounds our in the futon as a loud yawn was heard next

"Don't move around, I still want to sleep" a feminine voice came out of the futon next as a little rustling happens in the futon

"Yeah yeah"

Two pairs of hands grab the edges of the futon and pull them down and to reveal Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina sleeping together in the same futon

"And I thought you said that you don't cling to things in your sleep?" Soma said with a teasing grin to the blonde girl

"Keep talking like that and you will be getting the cold shoulders for a month," Erina told Soma while pinching his sides to make her point clear

"Just saying," Soma said nonchalantly

the couple were spending their summer holiday together at Soma's home as it was the first time the two decided to spend some time together in the diner house

"I keep wondering how the hell did I even fall in love with you anyway," Erina said as she rested her head on Soma's chest while closing her eyes

"Maybe because of my handsome looks?" Soma said with a grin that got replied with a scoff by Erina

"Please, there are way more handsome men than you," Erina said to her boyfriend

"And yet you fell for me even after all the shouting of me being a commoner and all" Soma said with a grin before he yelped as Erina pinch his sides

"Do you want it to be three months?" Erina said with a glare as Soma shakes his head while holding up his hands in surrender before hugging Erina to him as he turns to the side and Erina was now in his embrace

The couple spent more time on the futon before it was now 9 AM in the morning

"We should really get up now," Soma said to Erina as he opens his eyes and sees Erina snuggling to his chest "we still have our date, you know?"

"Don't wanna" Erina said as she snuggles more into Soma's warm chest

"We won't be able to get the new Shojo Manga you wanted, you know?" Soma said with a tease as Erina opens her eyes and grumbles

"Fine" Erina said as she sat up and stretched her hands before standing up

"I'm going to wash up first" Erina walks out of the room and heads towards the bathroom as she yawns in doing so

Soma stands up and stretches his arms and legs as the man did some morning exercise before tidying up his room

He walks out of his room and notices that his shirt was not on him

"And she said that it was too big for her" Soma said as he knows where his shirt was right now

"Soma! Get me a towel!" Erina shouted from the bathroom as the blonde woman was still in the bath

"Alright" Soma replied as he went to his closet and takes out a spare towel and started walking to the bathroom to give it to Erina

"Thanks" Erina slides the door open, just wide enough for her hand to come out and take the towel before coming back out with Soma's shirt which the blonde girl had used as a makeshift pajamas

Soma takes back his shirt as he puts it back on before heading downstairs to make some breakfast for him and Erina

Soma walks down the stairs and heads into the kitchen as he makes up some simple breakfast dish fast as lightning

He was in the middle of cooking up some eggs on a frying pan before hearing footsteps from the stairs as he turns to see Erina walking down the stairs, all dressed up for the day

"Let me take over," Erina said as she walks towards Soma and takes the frying pan and spatula as she flipped the egg in the pan on the stove

Soma heads back upstairs to take his bath as Erina continues to do the cooking downstairs

After a few minutes, Soma comes out of the bathroom all freshened up for today

He rubs his towel on his hair as he dried it up before his hair was back into its spiky form

Soma heads downstairs as he sees Erina frying some bacon on the stove as the blonde then sets them on two plates that had French toast, eggs, and now bacon

"They're done," Erina said as she set the stove to the sink and takes the plate before setting them on the dining table

Soma takes a seat at the table with Erina as both said their prayers before eating their meal

After a few minutes, they finished their meal and Soma was in the middle of cleaning the dishes with the stove and everything he used to make the meal

Erina was in the middle of talking to her phone as Hisako had just called her to check up on what her mistress is doing for the day

"I'm going on a date with Soma, Hisako. Don't worry" Erina said to her best friend as she chatted with her for a while before stopping as she yelped a bit when Soma circles his hands around her waist and gives a kiss to her neck

"Erina-sama?" Hisako voice out in the phone as she was confused about what was the yelp

"I-its nothing, Hisako!" Erina said as she glares at Soma who grins teasingly before nibbling Erina's ears as the blonde girl blushes hard

"Are you sure, Erina-sama?" Hisako asked Erina who was trying her best to hold in her moan

"I-i'm fine! I'll call you later, Hisako!" Erina said as she ended her call before getting pulled into a kiss by Soma

The couple kissed for a moment before Erina pushes her boyfriend away

"What was that all about!?" Erina exclaimed at Soma who just shrugs before grinning teasingly

"Just remembered the scene from one of your Shojo manga where the guy hugs his girlfriend who was talking to her friend on the phone" Soma said as this got a glare by a fuming Erina

"You were lucky that it was Hisako! What happens if it were one of my clients!? You'll ruin my image!" Erina shouted before getting pulled into a kiss by Soma as the small kiss turns into a deep french kiss

Erina squealed in the kiss as she hits Soma's shoulder a few times before melting into the kiss

The kiss went on for 3 minutes before Erina and Soma pulled away for air

"So? I don't care what others think of you. You're mine remember?" Soma said with a grin that got replied with a steaming blush by Erina "Overall, you liked the kiss, didn't you?"

"S-shut up!" Erina said in a whisper as she hides her blushing face in her boyfriend's chest

Soma chuckles a bit before giving her a kiss on her forehead then hugs her for a moment

* * *

After the whole affection, the two were now in a cafe where Soma and Erina were sitting together at their table

Soma was casually playing around with the toothpicks provided in the cafe while Erina was a bit nervous cause this was the first time, she sat in a cafe with her boyfriend

"This feels like one my Shojo manga scenes," Erina thought before she sees the waiter coming and placing their order to their table

"Oh! Here it is!" Soma said with a smile as the waiter place a parfait like drink, that had two straws in it

"Enjoy the couple's Special Love Parfait," the waiter said as he presented the said drink to the couple before bowing and then excusing himself

"Couple's special?" Erina said as Soma nodded

"A special menu for couples that is exclusive only for today," Soma said as he eats a wafer stick from the parfait before taking one straw from the parfait

"You take the other one" Soma said as he bit on the straw as Erina did the same

The two then started drinking the parfait together as Erina taste the flavor coming from the parfait as if she was in a circus with Soma

"So-so" Erina said as she unconsciously critiqued the dish even though this was her date

"Really? I think it's good" Soma said as he takes a cherry and eats it

Soma then gets an idea as he grins a bit

"Erina" Soma called out to her as he takes a spoon and scoops up some of the ice creams in the parfait and holds it in front of Erina

"Say aahhhhh" Soma said as Erina blushed

"What?!" Erina said as she backs away from Soma

"I'm spoonfeeding you of course," Soma said as Erina looks at him then to the spoon

Erina opens her mouth as Soma feeds her the ice cream

"Well? Does this make you feel like the girl in the shojo manga?" Soma said as Erina blushes and looks away

Soma chuckles to her reaction before getting another idea

"Erina" Soma taps her shoulder as Erina looks to him and sees him biding the end of a wafer stick

"No way!" Erina exclaimed as she backs away "i'm not doing that here!"

Soma smirks as he holds Erina's face and positions the wafer stick to her lips

Erina tried to fight back but her boyfriend pulled her in and both were now biting each end of the wafer stick

The two started biting on the wafer stick as they were getting close to each other before Soma pulled Erina in for a kiss

After a few seconds of kissing, Soma and Erina pulled away as Erina was blushing hard while trying to hide her red face

Soma chuckles before pulling Erina in for a hug as he caresses her head and holds her waist

* * *

After the cafe, the two heads to the bookstore where Erina was in the middle of choosing the new volume for her shojo manga

"First Love is my wife or My highschool life," Erina said as she holds two new manga books in her hands and was in the middle of choosing which one she wanted to buy

Soma was wandering off in the book store as he looks around for anything that will interest him

"Hm?" Soma looks ahead and sees some new cooking magazines as he saw one magazine had the picture of his teacher, Shinomiya Koujirou on it

"Oh, Shino's Tokyo opened a new branch, huh?" Soma said as he reads the front magazine where it says that the French chef 3 Star Michelin restaurant had just opened a new branch "i wonder what new dish, Shinomiya-sensei made"

Soma decided to buy the magazine and some other before heading to where Erina was

"Erina, did you pick the manga you want to buy?" Soma asked his girlfriend before noticing that Erina was carrying a basket full of Shojo mangas

"What?" Erina asked as she did not hear what Soma just said

"Never mind" Soma said as they purchased their items and were now heading back home

**Nighttime**

**Yukihira diner**

Soma and Erina were at their bedroom as both were in the middle of reading Erina's new Shojo mangas where the story is about two students who fell in love without realizing it

"What happens next?" Soma asked Erina as he hugs her from behind while Erina holds the manga while wearing her boyfriend's t-shirt

Erina flips the page and her face went red as she reads the scene where both students confess to each other

"Hoo. so, they confessed to each other at the same time?" Soma said in surprise as he reads the text of the confession

He then noticed that Erina was blushing hard from just seeing the scene as this got Soma to smirk

"And you said that you could handle reading these" Soma said to Erina in a tease

"I-i can! It's just!" Erina tried to retort but came out with no words

"Just what? Too romantic?" Soma said with a teasing grin making Erina blush bright red.

"S-shut up!" Erina exclaimed to her boyfriend

The two then spends more time together as they read manga after manga before reaching to the last one and that manga was about a marriage scene

"I promise to marry you with all my heart and love, Yukina" Soma re-reads the text of the manga as the main character weds his girlfriend in the chapel and did a wedding kiss

After a few minutes, erina close the book as she puts the books aside

"Isn't that a happy ending?" Soma asked Erina as he pulls her while snuggling his nose to her neck as he breathes in her sweet scent

Soma then notice that Erina seems to be in a daze as the girl seems to focus on the manga book that they had just read

"Erina?" Soma called out to her as it snaps her out of her trance

"What?" Erina asked as she realized that her mind was wandering off

"are you okay?" Soma asked her "your mind was wandering off that time"

"I did?" Erina said as she looks to her lap "I guess I did"

"what's wrong?" Soma asked her as he pulled her and holds her hands with his

"nothing, it's just…" Erina said as she wanders off "I keep wondering if we are really meant for each other"

Soma looks to her before he sighs with a smile

"Erina" Soma called out to Erina as he turns her body so that it was facing to his. Soma's and Erina's eyes make contact as Gold meets Violet

"I love you, no matter what; no matter how, I know that I will fall in love with you no matter what," Soma told Erina as he gives her a kiss to her forehead

"I have the feeling that even if we were reincarnated, even if our first meeting is a total disaster, I know for sure that I will fall in love with you no matter what"

Erina felt awe to Soma's words as she smiles lovingly to him

"you made me fall in love with you again" Erina muttered as Soma smiles back before pulling her in for a kiss

They fight for dominance before Erina pulls down Soma with her on their futon and the rest is up to your imagination

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still making SORINA!**

**Made because of a request of a friend**

**Tired of describing the character's appearance**

**The manga's ending, I hate so much!**

**christmas was coming so i made it**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

It was in the middle of December and the time of the Christmas' holiday

We now go to Tootsuki as the Polar Star Graduates were all in celebration

"lalalalala! Christmas!" Yoshino Yuki shouted out as she hanged holiday streamers on the walls

"be careful, Yuki. You don't want to fall like last Christmas" Ryoko said as she was carrying a box filled with Christmas decorations

"this is better!" Daigo shouted at Shoji as the man holds a snowman decoration while Shoji holds a Santa decoration "this is better, meathead!"

As the two bickers, Marui and Ibusaki were in the middle of wrapping up some presents

"why do we have to be the one to wrap up the presents?" Marui said as he sticks the wrapping paper on the present box

"better doing this than what those two are doing" Ibusaki said as he wraps up a present very quick

"I'm done cleaning the attic and the floor on the third and second floor" Isshiki Satoshi said as he was wearing his trademark fundoshi while holding some cleaning equipments

"good, now get to the kitchen and help Megumi take out the Christmas cookies" Daimido Fumio ordered out

"alrighty" Isshiki replied

"and while you're at it, Ikumi-kun is also making some holiday meat snacks, help her if you can" Fumio told the man as she cleans a picture frame as it was a picture of everyone graduating

It was the holiday and the graduates just loved to spend time in the nostalgic dorm

In the kitchen, Megumi and Ikumi were in the middle of preparing some holiday treats

DING!

The sound of the oven dinging was heard as Megumi grabs an oven glove and puts it on

She opened the oven door and takes out the Christmas cookies as they were all shaped in various holiday shapes

"That smells good!" Ikumi said as she was holding a tray that had some turkey, Chicken, and Duck Drumsticks that had been glazed in vegetable oils and seasoned with some pepper and salt and a top of parsley

"they came out just right" Megumi said with a smile as Ikumi used the oven to cook the meat treats

"set it to 30 minutes and they're good to go" Ikumi said as she sets the oven's timer on

"this is going to be a wonderful Christmas" Megumi said with a smile as she slides all the Christmas cookies into a glass bowl

"it sure will be" Isshiki said as he appeared behind Ikumi

"Kyaa! What is it going to take for you to stop that!?" Ikumi shouted out "you still do that even after we graduate!"

"hahaha, well I can't help it" Isshiki said with a smile "it has been a while since I got together with my beloved kouhais"

"jesus," Ikumi said with a sigh "well, what are you here for? We're almost done in here except waiting for the meat to finish cooking"

"well, I can help in cleaning" Isshiki said as he was in the middle of cleaning

"that's fast!" Ikumi exclaimed while Megumi just smiled happily as all their friends were gathering for the Holiday

**Ding Dong!**

"looks like the slowpokes finally arrived," Fumio said with a smile as she went to greet the door

She opened the door and she was greeted by Alice, Ryo, Hisako, Akira, Erina and Soma

"sorry, we're late!" Alice said all jolly and happy as Ryo just nodded while carrying a towering stack of presents with Akira

"why do I have to carry these?" Akira said as he had a hard time looking at where he was stepping

"the snow was blocking the way and it made us a bit late" Hisako said as she and the others entered the dorm

"well, that and Aki's little accident" Soma said as he was carrying his 3-month-old daughter, Yukihira Aki who was wearing her little warm reindeer onesies

"I told you that Aki's baby formula is specific, and you just had to give her dairy milk instead" Erina said a bit fuming to her husband as she takes Aki into her arms

"you can't blame me; I thought babies like all sorts of milk" Soma said as he takes Erina's coat and hanged it up before doing the same to his

everyone was almost here as everyone settled down to the dining room

* * *

"peek a boo! It's auntie Alice!" Alice said playfully to Aki as the child just giggles to her aunt "Upsie Daisy!"

Alice lifted her niece up and down as the child just giggles and laughs in glee

"Alice, be careful with Aki!" Erina told her cousin as she and her husband were in the middle of chatting with Megumi and Ryoko

"it will be fine!" Alice said to her cousin before she lifted up Aki but the child's onesies got stuck on the ceiling's fan

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU!?" Erina screams as Soma caught his daughter who nearly fell to the floor

Aki just giggles to her father as she clapped her hands in joy

"you're just enjoying this aren't you?" Soma said with a grin to his little girl while Erina was all angry at her cousin for what she did

After an hour, it was almost Christmas night as everyone got seated on the dining table

"looks like we made it in time, Nii-chan" Isami said to his twin brother

"if I had known the snow situation in Totsuki, I would've gotten here the day before!" Takumi said as the twins were late by an hour because of the piling snow blocking the road to Totsuki

"now that we have everyone here" Fumio said as she clapped her hands a few times as everyone raised their glass

"**Merry Christmas!"** they all cheered as Shoji and Daigo pops come confetti's

The Christmas dinner soon starts as everyone chatted, eats, and drinks for the holiday spirit was with them

"time for the presents!" Alice said all excited as she started giving out to everyone the present she had Akira and Ryo carry-in

"one for Yuki-chan, one for Ryoko-chan, one for Takumi-kun,…." Alice gives out everyone the present she got for them before reaching to the last one "and one for Aki-chan"

It was a small present box as it had Santa wrapping paper around it

Alice opened the present and takes out a small chef outfit

"she can wear this when she's old enough to cook" Alice said with a smile as Aki giggles

"looks like she likes it" Soma said as his daughter plays around with the outfit

Everyone then started playing all the games of the sort to spend the time of the holiday

* * *

Erina was in the middle of feeding Aki her baby bottle before Soma sat beside her

"how is our little bundle of joy?" Soma asked his wife as Aki finished her bottle before Erina leans her to her shoulder and patted her back as Aki burps a bit

"all full and sleepy" Erina said as Aki yawns while stretching her little hands

"hahaha, she must've gotten tired on the trip here" Soma said as he tickles Aki's little nose and was replied with a cute sneeze

Erina rocks her daughter in her arms as she gives her a peck on her forehead

Soma smiles as Aki quickly fell asleep after drinking her milk

"pst!" Soma heard someone behind him as it was Alice and she was signalling Soma to lookup

He looks up and smiled as he looks to Erina

"Erina" Soma called out to his wife as Erina looks to him

"what?" Erina asked while leaning Aki's head to her shoulder to let the child sleep peacefully

Soma pointed his finger up as Erina looks up and sees a mistletoe

"you know what that means, right?" Soma said with a smirk

"o-of course I do! Don't make a fool out of me!" Erina said before Soma laughs a bit and pulled her in for a Christmas kiss

Erina blushes a bit while Soma just chuckles as everyone keeps the Christmas party live

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Making Sorina again**

**Long time no see everyone**

**So basically this one is made for fun and all but I made it to remind everyone about the major pandemic that is happening in China**

**Everyone let's be supportive and do our best to help the outbreak of the virus**

**I wish you all to be healthy and be safe at all times**

**This story is connected to one of my previous story "Shokugeki no Soma (MYV)" (haven't read it? You should go read it now!)**

**Now**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**on with the story**

It has been a few years after the 92nd Jewel Generation have graduated from Totsuki as everyone had gone their own ways in their path to become great chefs of Japan and the world

But to two certain individuals, their lives will be linked together forever

* * *

In the ever esteem cooking school of Totsuki, students who will become future chefs were bustling around the school

But our attention was to the headmistress of Totsuki, Yukihira Erina and her husband, Yukihira Soma

* * *

Erina was at her office as the God Tongue was wearing a face masker around her mouth and so was her husband

"I still think it'd be better if we had some of the maids take care of Aki" Erina said to Soma as she looks to a nearby crib, where her daughter, Aki was asleep in it

The two were in a debate on who should babysit Aki while the two parents have to go to a hospital to get checked on the recent virus epidemic out in the world that might've effect the population of Japan as well

"I still don't think that's a good idea" Soma told her "remember the last time when we left Aki to the maids?"

Erina let out a sigh as one day in the past year, she had left her daughter in the hands of her maid while she and Soma had to manage the Autumn Leaf Festival of the 100th Generation. At the moment they were about to leave home, Erina got a call from the head maid who told her that Aki went into a crying tantrum when they left, in the end, they had to bring Aki along just to make her calm

"Hisako is in India with Hayama, Alice went back to Denmark with Kurokiba-kun, Grandfather is on vacation at the family villa, Joichirou-sama is out in Turkey with Dojima-senpai, my brother has teachings to do till evening, Megumi and the others are busy with their restaurants," Erina said as she let out a tired sigh "there's no one left to take care of Aki"

"well…" Soma started out as he rubs his chin "there's still those two"

"those two?" Erina repeated his words before realizing who he was talking about "I'm not so sure, Soma"

"c'mon, they're her grandparents after all" Soma said as he was referring to Nakiri Mana and Nakiri Azami, Erina's Parents "don't worry about her"

"it's not Aki that I'm worried, Soma" Erina said "it's him, I'm worried"

"hey, I know your dad is not good at babysitting and all but give the guy a second chance, maybe he upped his game since last time" Soma said as Erina frowns a bit

"I don't know…" Erina muttered out before hearing Aki yawning as the child was waking up

The two parents went to the crib as Aki was stretching her little hands and legs before opening her eyes to see her mother and father gazing down upon her

Aki smiled and laughs as she reached her hands for them

Erina smiled as she reached in and carried Aki into her arms

The child babbles to her parents as Soma tickled her cheeks and got her laughter of glee in reply

"what do you say?" Soma asked Erina who sighed before nodding

"alright, I'll get the phone and call them" Soma then went to the office table as he reached for the phone and started dialing some numbers

Aki babbles as the child pulled on Erina's mask a bit

Erina giggles in reply before readjusting her mask

* * *

The next day came as Soma and Erina were out of their mansion home with Aki as the child was asleep in Soma's arm while wearing a rabbit onesie

"they should be here by now" Erina said looking at her watch

"I see them" Soma said as he pointed front where a black limo came into the mansion's gate before driving in front of the mansion's doors

A black man in suit came out as the man went to the right passenger seat and opened it

From the Limo came out Nakiri Mana who soon followed by Nakiri Azami

"good day, you two" Mana greeted the two with a smile as Azami nodded to them

"hello, Mother, Father" Erina greeted back

Mana went to Aki as the Grandmother sees that her granddaughter was fast asleep in her father's arm

"a little sleepy head, isn't she?" Mana said with a smile

"we will be back in three hours or so, but we might be a little late, depending on the waiting that the hospital might give" Erina said as Mana and Azami nodded

"make sure to check all signs, alright" Azami said as Erina and Soma nodded

"be good to grandpa and grandma" Soma whispered as he caressed Aki's head before giving her forehead a kiss

Soma then passes Aki to Erina as the mother patted Aki's back before giving her a peck

She then passes Aki to Mana who gently cradled Aki while patting her back

"we will be going then" Erina said as she and Soma bid them goodbye

Erina went into the limo first before Soma followed in and closed the door

"have a safe trip" Mana said as she and Azami waved the car goodbye

The limo leaves the mansion's gate before going out

"now then," Mana said as she passes Aki to Azami "let us head in"

As soon as Azami holds Aki, the child wakes up from her nap

She yawned and drowsily opened her eyes

"good morning" Azami said with a smile as he tried to look nice to his granddaughter but in Aki's vision, the man was giving her a creepy smile

Tears instantly welled up as Aki sniffled before going into full crying mode

Azami panicked as he tried to calm the child down but nothing worked

"Mamaa! Papaaa!" Aki cried out as she pushed away Azami's face

"there there! Grandpa is here!" Azami said trying to calm her down but Aki just continued on crying

"ara ara" Mana said sighing with a smile

* * *

Soma and Erina were at the hospital as they were being checked for any signs of unhealthiness

"I've got the weirdest feeling that Aki is crying, right now" Erina said as she got her blood taken before she placed a bandage on the small hole

"mother's intuition?" Soma said as Erina nodded before the man gets his blood taken

* * *

Within the Nakiri's mansion, Aki was still crying as Azami tried to calm her down

"here! This is your favorite doll, right!?" Azami said while holding Aki's bird doll

Aki looks to her doll before crying even more

Azami panicked as he didn't know what he did wrong

"ara ara" Mana said as she was in the middle of making Aki's baby bottle formula

* * *

The day turned to eve as the sky was setting

Erina and Soma were on their way back home as they finished getting everything checked

The parents were 100% healthy as they were in tip top shape

"thank god, there's no more syringes," Soma said as his arm is filled with bandages for the man had to get everything checked because of his wife's order

Erina who only had one bandage on her hand looks out the setting sun

"what's wrong?" Soma asked "are you still worried about Aki?"

"a bit" Erina replied before sighing "my mother will be able to handle Aki but my father…"

"don't worry" Soma said "I'm sure he would be able to handle Aki"

"I hope so" Erina said while still frowning

* * *

The black limo reached the Nakiri Mansion as Mana was waiting for them

"welcome home" Mana welcomed them as Soma gets out of the car before Erina followed by

"we're back" Soma greeted "how's Aki?"

"doing fine" Mana replied as she leads the two in the mansion before to a room where there were toys everywhere

"where is she?" Erina asked as Mana shushed her before pointing in

Soma and Erina looks inside as they find Azami asleep while leaning against the wall with Aki sleeping on him

The two looks to each other before smiling

They then decided to leave them for a moment as Azami continued to sleep with Aki

Beside Azami was a notebook that had some writings that says

"_how to be a good grandpa to your grandkids"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again!**

**Sorina!**

**Theme; made from how I saw my niece and newborn nephew get along together**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Within Totsuki, the prestigious school of future becoming chefs, where only 1% of them will graduate into the cooking world

Owned by the Nakiri Family, led by the God Tongue, Nakiri Erina. Queen of Totsuki; majestic, beautiful, and graceful.

She rules Totsuki with grace and harmony, alongside her rival and beloved husband, Yukihira Soma, the storm that shook the cooking world

Now years passed after they graduated and intertwined their lives together

The happy couple was in joy having their daughter born into their world, now 5 years passed, a new life had just joined them

* * *

In the Nakiri Mansion, at a baby room

Sakaki Ryoko, Yoshino Yuki, Mito Ikumi, Kurokiba Alice, Hayama Alice, and Megumi Aldini, former Rebel Team of Polaris, gathered around in a circle as their eyes had heart shining

They were watching a redheaded baby boy who was sleeping in a crib as the child let out a cute yawn that melted everyone's heart

"ooooh! He's so cute!" Alice squealed in joy as Megumi, Ryoko, and Yuki nodded in agreement

"to think that he looks exactly like his dad" Hisako said looking at the baby

"guess the Nakiri Genes got beaten up by Yukihira's" Ikumi added in

The baby boy is Yukihira Haruki, Soma's and Erina's son. The child was a spitting match of his father but his eyes are in a beautiful amethyst color like his mother.

"look! He's waking up!" Alice squealed as Haruki yawns while stretching his little hands up before opening his eyes to reveal the beautiful amethyst eyes "it's your Auntie Alice~!"

Alice made some funny noises as she poked the child's nose and got a cute sneeze in reply

The girls instantly melted as they squealed in joy to see such an adorable child while in the background, Akira, Ryo, and Takumi just watched from the sidelines

"man, those girls go crazy over something that is adorable" Takumi said with a sweatdrop

"shows to tell that they can't handle cuteness" Akira said

"you say that but you melted to your daughter, don't you?" Ryo said lazily while having a baby black haired boy strapped to his chest, as it was his son

"your tone doesn't match your words" Takumi and Akira said unison

* * *

Now we turn our attention to Haruki's parents as they were in their bedroom with their daughter, Yukihira Aki

Erina was resting on the bed as she was resting her body after giving birth to her son, a few days ago

Soma was tending to her while Aki watched them as she hugs her doll

"I can already hear Alice's screaming from here" Erina said with a small smile as she could tell that her adorable son was making her friends melt in an instant

"I guess so" Soma replied before he looks to Aki who was trying to climb up the bed "let me help you with that"

Soma carried up Aki to the bed as the child crawled to her mother

Erina hugs Aki as she gave her a peck to her head

Aki snuggles to her mother as the child rested to her chest

"I guess Aki wants to be spoiled" Soma said with a chuckle before he heard crying

"I'm guessing either Alice woke Haruki up from his nap or he's hungry or needs to be changed," Erina said hearing the cries

"I'll go and get him" Soma said standing up and went out of the room

* * *

The next day came as everyone gathered in the room, they watched Erina carries Haruki as the child cooed to his mother

Erina smiles to her son as she nuzzles her nose to his cheeks and got a happy and joyful giggle from him

"aaawww~, he's so adorable! I just want to gobble him up!" Alice squealed while forgetting the fact that she was carrying her son

Everyone chattered around as they talk about Haruki's future, his passed on ability, and many more

While everyone chattered around, Aki just looks at them from a corner as she hugs her doll close

She had a sad and jealous frown as everyone was focused on her little brother and only her little brother

Aki saw how her father and mother smiled in so much joy to their son who let out an adorable babble to them

She puffs her cheeks before running out of the room, and didn't get noticed by anyone, except for one

Soma saw his daughter running out of the room as he sighs with a smile

"I'll be back" Soma said as Erina nodded before the man walks out of the room

* * *

Aki was at the Mansion's garden as she sat alone at a nearby tree, hugging her doll close

She started to tear up as she was extremely jealous that her little brother got all the attention from her parents and their friends

Footsteps were heard as Aki heard it and hides behind the tree

Soma appeared as the man looks around before spotting Aki hiding behind the tree before she hid back

"what's wrong, Aki?" Soma asked with a smile but Aki just hides behind the tree "are you jealous of Haruki?"

Aki just hugs her doll as she didn't want to answer her father

Soma sighs with a smile as he made his way to the tree

"Aki.." Soma called out to his daughter "I know that ever since Haruki was born, he gets all the attention and you're jealous of that, I can tell. but when you were born, you got all the attention from Erina, Alice, Megumi, and everyone…I got jealous too, you know?"

"ever since you were born, Erina focuses her entire attention to you…every single day, it's Aki this and Aki that, I got jealous but I held it in, do you know why?"

Soma got close to the tree as he could see Aki behind the tree

"it's because I love you so much," Soma said "Haruki maybe our son but you're our precious and adorable, and number one little girl.. and nothing can change that"

Aki's tears keep on falling before she slowly gets out of hiding and faced towards her father

Soma smiled as he kneeled down and started wiping away Aki's tears before pulling her into a hug

"sorry.." Aki muttered out in the hug as Soma patted her back

"it's alright, and who knows…" Soma said before carrying up Aki into his arms "you may start to love your little brother"

Aki nodded while sniffing a bit as Soma gives her a kiss on the forehead and gave her a smile

"come on, I think Haruki wants to meet his big sister" Soma said as he carried Aki and started walking back to the mansion

* * *

In the bedroom, Erina was feeding Haruki, his baby bottle as the child sucks on the milk before finishing it in matter of minutes

Erina placed away the bottle before hearing a cute burp from Haruki

"he got one big appetite, wonder what would happen if he becomes a chef in the future?" Akira said with a smirk

"he might become a glutton?" Takumi said as this made everyone have a small laugh, except for Ryo who just looks bored while carrying his son who was sleeping

Soma and Aki came in as the father went beside his wife and sat on the bed beside her

"Haruki.." Erina cooed to her son as Haruki yawns but looks to his mother "…meet your big sister"

Erina leans her son's head up as to show him, Aki who was looking at him

Aki stared back at her little brother before seeing him smile and laugh so happy in seeing her

Haruki reached his little hands to Aki as he cooed to her

Aki looks at his little brother before to her parents who nodded to her with a smile

She reached out her hand towards Haruki as he caught them with his little hands

Haruki smiles happily as so did Aki

The two siblings started to play around with each other as everyone watched how adorable it was

Erina and Soma smiled seeing their kids playing together as they leaned towards each other while they watch Aki and Haruki

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Erina' birthday is here!**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Today is March 23rd. Erina's birthday date

In Totsuki, the God Tongue and the headmistress was doing paperwork after paperwork as she even nearly forgot her own birthday date, yet again

"is that all, Hisako?" Erina asked finished signing the paper

"yes, you're free for the rest of the day" Hisako replied while looking at her tablet

Erina sighs a bit tired before the door to her office was opened and her little girl, Aki came running in

"Mama!" Aki squealed as she runs towards her mother

Erina smiles as she got off her office seat and kneels down with open arms

Aki jumps into her mother's arms as Erina hugs her and gives her loving kisses

Erina stands up carrying Aki before seeing Soma coming in with their baby boy, Haruki

"yo" Soma greeted them as he carried Haruki who was asleep "I see that Aki got here first again"

"Papa is slow!" Aki giggles as Erina smiles before looking to Haruki who was waking up while doing a cute yawn

"did Haruki have a good nap?" Soma asked his son who stretched his little hands while yawning again

"what a sleepyhead" Erina giggles seeing her son all sleepy as the child closes his eyes and fell asleep again

Both parents switch kids as Erina carries Haruki and patted the child's back

"come on" Soma said as the two the parents went out

"be back, Hisako" Erina said to her aid who nodded before heading out with her husband and kids

* * *

Going around the school, Soma and Erina were greeted by the new generation chefs

"hi!" Aki greeted some of the students as they awed to how cute she was

Soma and Erina smiles seeing their little girl being so open hearted to everyone

Walking around the hall, Soma and Erina went to their private room where there were maids in the middle of cleaning and arranging some toys on the floor

"I can see that you and Aki have been playing around" Erina said, knowing that the being cleaned mess was the making of her husband and daughter

"you can say that" Soma said with a grin before Aki runs to the couch and jumps upon it

* * *

An hour in the room, Erina and Soma played around with Aki while Haruki was sleeping in his mother's arms

Aki played around with her kitchen toys as she played pretend chef

"I made it!" Aki said while holding up a toy hamburger

"ooh, what is it?" Soma asked with a smile while twirling around a toy fork in his hand

"hambargur!" Aki replied

"it's Hamburger, Aki" Erina corrected her as Aki just smiles

The door to the room soon opened as Alice and Ryo came in

"Yahooo!" Alice greeted them while Ryo just looks bored as he carries his son

"auntie Alice!" Aki greeted her as she runs towards Alice who instantly scooped up Aki into her arms and gives her raspberry kisses, which made Aki laugh in glee

"aaawwww, Aki so cute!" Alice squealed before lifting Aki up and down and then started twirling around

"Alice!" Erina exclaimed in worry that her daughter might get hurt and on cue, Aki went flying "AKI!"

Soma catch Aki before falling on the couch as Aki just clapped her hands

"again! Again!" Aki cheered while Soma just sweatdropped and Erina started nagging at Alice who nags back

Ryo just looks lazy while carrying his son who was sucking on his pacifier

* * *

Haruki was sent into his crib as the child sleeps so peacefully while sucking on his pacifier

Erina gives her son a peck to the forehead and caresses his head before placing a blanket on top of him

"nappy nappy" Aki whispered to her little brother before giving him, her favorite bird doll

Erina patted her head with a smile before turning on the lullaby toy for Haruki

Soma was talking to Alice and Ryo as they were asked to be babysitters

"so, Aki needs to get to bed before 7" Soma said while handing a paper of what to do before putting Aki to bed "while for Haruki, you just need to give him his bottle if he's hungry or change his diaper if he cries, other than that, he's calm"

"not fun, I always let my little boy wake up before 9" Alice said before caressing her son's head while he was carried by Ryo "why the so strict curfew?"

"Erina said so, she said something about it being good for a little girl like her to get to bed fast, better growth or something" Soma said while shrugging his shoulders before Aki runs towards him and he carried her up "but if it's for my little girl's future, I guess it wouldn't hurt to do so"

"I guess so" Alice said before gently pinching Aki's cheeks and got a giggle in return

* * *

eve came as Soma and Erina were going out for dinner

Soma wore a formal suit while Erina wore a night purple dress and had a small purse in hand

"remember, Haruki's baby formula is two scoops in teaspoon size, at a lukewarm temperature, not to hot nor not to cold. Aki is not allowed to have any late night snacks, and when it is her bed time, read her a bedtime story, I had already read the little red riding hood story for her, now read the story of Jack and the Giant bean stalk next, when reading it for her, remember to have the side lamp on so that her eyes won't get hurt when reading it, make the light bright enough but not to bright, because it could damage her sight" Erina said as she listed off the things to do for her kids that she and her husband usually do "do you remember all of that?"

"yes yes" Alice said while carrying Aki "now go on your date, you lovebirds"

"I ask do you remember all of that?" Erina said crossing her arms while raising an eyebrow to her cousin

"I got it, I got it" Alice said while in truth, she didn't pay a single attention to her cousin's instruction

"come on, Erina. Our rides here" Soma said as a limo came driving in

"we'll be back by 8-9, I better see Aki in bed by then" Erina said before looking to Aki and gives her a kiss on the forehead and to the cheeks

"remember to be good, okay?" Erina said as Aki nodded with a smile

Erina smiles back before she walks towards the limo's door to which Soma had opened for her and gets in

"see you guys by 8 or 9" Soma said before he gets into the car and close the door

The limo then drives away as Aki waved good bye

"bye bye!" Aki waved goodbye to her parents

"now that the fun spoiler is gone.." Alice said "let's have some fun!"

"yay!" Aki cheered while not knowing what a sleepover is

"yes.." Ryo said lazily

* * *

The black limo was driving out of Totsuki as Soma had planned their dinner at somewhere near it

"our reservation at 6.30, and we're on 6, we should be there by 10-15 minutes" Soma said looking at his watch "you're going to love the dishes there"

Soma looks to Erina who seems to be worried of something

"what's wrong?" Soma asked before knowing what was she was worrying about "hey, I know that Alice and Kurokiba aren't our go to 1 babysitter, but give them a chance, maybe they learn to be better than last time"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"giddy up!" Aki squealed as she rides on Kurokiba's back while the man was wearing a horse mask

"yes…" Ryo said lazily

"me too!" Alice squealed as she jumps on her husband's back and instantly made him fall down

"Ojou, you're heavy.." Ryo said lazily

"rude!" Alice yelled at her husband

* * *

"probably…" Soma whispered the last part as he could imagine something crazy happening back home

"it's not that" Erina said while rubbing her right hand "It's just that I'm worried that they might not even like me"

"what're you saying? Of course they all like you!" Soma said as their dinner date was a reunion party date where all of Soma's relatives were coming "and besides! It's your birthday and if any of my cousins try to do something strange to you"

A black aura rises around Soma as the man had a dark grin just like how he once wielded the black knife in the past

"**I'll just feed them a new dish of mine"** Soma snickered

"Still…" Erina said a bit worried

"don't worry" Soma said before pulling Erina into a hug "everyone will love to meet you!"

The limo stops as they arrived to a high classed restaurant

"here we are" Soma said as he opened the door and reached his hand for Erina to take

Erian steps out and she could hear lots of chatters coming from inside of the restaurant

"just park at the place with my name reservation" Soma told the limo driver before holding Erina's hand "come on"

Erina gulped a bit nervously before nodding as they entered into the restaurant

* * *

Alice was staring at her hands of cards as she was in the middle of playing Uno with Ryo and Aki

"Uno!" Aki cheered as she had empty cards in her hands

"awwww~! Why does Aki beat me just like Erina!" Alice whined while Ryo had 10 cards in his hand as he just looks bored

* * *

Entering into the restaurant, Soma and Erina went to the receptionist

"name please" the receptionist asked

"Yukihira Soma" Soma said before looking to Erina "and Yukihira Erina"

"yes, your names are on the list" the receptionist said before the staff opened the door for them "please enter"

"thanks" Soma thanked the man before entering into the restaurant

* * *

Within the restaurant, dozens of people were chatting and drinking as they all were enjoying themselves in the restaurant

"yo!" Soma shouted out loud as everyone's attention was to them "we're here!"

Instantly everyone started to walk towards Soma and Erina, and started greeting them

"yo, Soma! Erina-chan!" Joichirou called out to his son as he was in the middle of drinking some wine

"still drinking, typical dad" Soma said before looking to Erina "oh yeah, Erina, meet the rest of my family"

"my Uncle, Ginman, to which you have already met with my grandpa Kazuhito" Soma said as Erina looks to Ginman and Kazuhito

"long time no see" Ginman greeted with a grin

"how are my great grandkids?" Kazuhito said with a smile

Erina bowed to them before she looks to Soma who was in front of a large group of people

"my aunts and uncles" Soma said motioning to the group of women and men together "aunt Nasai, Uncle Ippei, Aunt Sake, Uncle Yoichi, Aunt Maya, Uncle Dasai….. my cousins, Haru, Natsu, Fumi, Akiza, Lala, Nara, Bato, Rika, Naka….."

the list of just goes on and on as Erina felt her head spin trying to remember their names while Soma was easy in naming them out "and my little cousin, Kato"

"you ok?" Soma asked seeing Erina holding her head

"uh, yeah, just feeling lightheaded" Erina replied

"yo, Soma!" someone shouted out as Soma looks to the side and sees someone who looks exactly like him but has brown hair and a cowboy hat on

"oh! Rikki!" Soma greeted the man as he did a fist bump and a special handshake which ended in a high five "been good?"

"been good" Rikki replied before looking to Erina "this missy must be your bride, howdy"

"uh, howdy?" Erina replied

"he's Rikki, he's my 14th cousin, second removed from my aunt's uncle's brother's and sisters family side" Soma said as Erina just sweatdrops to how long he spoke out his cousin's relations "Rikki here comes from Texas, and man, he's one hardcore cowboy"

"and a darn good one" Rikki added in with a grin

The reunion party goes on as Erina chatted with some of Soma's family members as they all said of how lucky Soma was to have her in his life

"you two have two kids, right? A boy and a girl." Rikki said as Erina nodded "planning to add more little ones to the family tree?"

"e-e-eh!" Erina blushed hard

"hahaha, just messing with you, missy!" Rikki laughed a bit

The reunion party keeps on playing before reaching to the special part and that is Erina's birthday

"so, everyone" Soma called out as everyone's attention was to him and Erina "thanks for coming, sorry that I had to bother you all in your time but today is a very special day for us and for my wife"

A birthday cake was pushed towards them by Rikki as it was a quite nice cake

"sing a lot with me!" Soma exclaimed as he started singing a birthday song that was soon followed by the others

Erina smiled everyone before she took a deep breath and blows the candles

Everyone clapped their hands as some whistled

"hey, cous! Give her a kiss! Some of us didn't manage to see your wedding after all!" Rikki shouted as everyone started to chant

Erina blushed while Soma just chuckled and rubs the back of his head before looking to Erina

He gently holds her shoulder before tilting her chin up

Soma smiled to her before leaning down to capture her lips

Erina's hands circled around Soma's neck as she deepens the kiss

Everyone clapped, whistled and started wooing to the deep kiss

* * *

After the party was over, everyone was heading home

"thank you for coming" Rikki said as everyone bid goodbye to Soma and Erina who were going home on their limo

"thanks, Guys" Soma said as Erina bowed in gratitude

"have some more kids will ya? So that I can tell them all about my glorious soldier days" Ginman said before laughing

Erina blushed while Soma laughed a bit before the two gets into their car and drives off

"see ya!" Rikki waved them off with the others as the limo drives away

* * *

"that uncle of mine sure is some wisecrack" Soma said chuckling before looking to Erina "right?"

Erina was still blushing as she twiddles her thumbs together

"you're not seriously that embarrassed, are you?" Soma asked "my uncle loves to joke around, well not that much when he has a whip in hand, but not that much"

Erina leans her head to Soma's shoulder as the man looks to his wife

"i….want to….." Erina muttered out while giving Soma, the most cutest gaze to Soma "….i want to have…more"

Soma instantly went red as he started planning a honeymoon in his head

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion

"and Cinderella married the prince and lived happily ever after, the end" Alice said reading a story book before throwing it away "what's next?"

"Snow white!" Aki cheered as she had the story book in hand

"ooh! I haven't read this one since I was 6!" Alice cheered as they started reading the story together

"um…..it's nearing 9, though" Ryo said while carrying a tray of drinks

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

At Sumire Shopping district, people were coming and out as they were visiting an amazing famous diner, called Yukihira Diner

Once owned by Totsuki's Ashura, Yukihira Joichiro, now passed on to his son, Yukihira Soma

The business was booming as everyone wanted a meal there

"Another refill please!" Tomita Yuya, owner of Tomitaya, hollered while raising up an empty beer glass

"yes!" a waiter wearing Yukihira's diner shirt replied as Totsuki's Stagiaire students of the 105th generation was under Yukihira Soma's supervision for their exam

"a Beef stew special!" "a number 3 special!" "I want the secret menu no 20!" orders keep on calling out as the three stagiaire students were pressured even more

"this is hard" one student said to another while carrying around orders

"this is to be expected from the diner of the Indra" one student said as studying and working under a legendary chef is definitely hard

"order up!" a voice hollered from the kitchen as orders were being placed down fast

It was the legendary chef of the 92nd generation, Indra Yukihira Soma himself. The chef was quickly making so many orders that his sous chefs were having a hard time trying to keep up

"a Chef's special?! Coming right up!" Soma exclaimed as he started batting eggs into a bowl and turned off the stove

Flames soon burst out of the stove before Soma place a big metal pan and put in rice, chopped vegetables, chopped up chicken meat, and batted eggs

"Yukihira Dinner special Omurice! Right up!" Soma exclaimed as he presented a fluffy omurice to a customer

"you still got it, Soma-chan!" "that's the third owner for ya!" "I miss this meal!" everyone cheered for Soma as so did the stagiaire students

"it's not much!" Soma exclaimed

* * *

eve soon came as the diner was closing

"thank you very much for today, Chef" the three students bid their goodbyes to Soma as they were leaving for their inn for the night

"remember to get some rest, we're preparing the restaurant 5 am sharp, don't be late or you'll fail" Soma said as they nodded before leaving

"alright then" Soma rolled his shoulders around before heading upstairs to take a bath

30 minutes later, finished taking a bath, Soma locked up the diner before heading to the back where there was a red Suzuki Hayabusa parked

He grabs the helmet before riding it as he turns on the engine before driving away

* * *

Soma race through the streets as he passes by many cards and trucks before reaching to near Totsuki where the gates open and lets him in

Hitting the gas, Soma instantly speed towards the Nakiri Mansion as the guards had the gates already opened for him

"thanks!" Soma exclaimed riding his bike as the security guard waved at him before closing the gate

* * *

Reaching the front mansion, Soma was greeted by a butler who greeted Soma before taking away his bike to the private parking lot

"I'm home!" Soma hollered as he entered in the mansion

"Papa!" a little voice called out as from a corner room as 3 year old Aki runs out and towards her father

"I'm home, Aki!" Soma kneels down and carried up his daughter into his arms

He soon started rubbing his nose with her before giving raspberries

Aki giggles and laughs before Soma carried her up to his shoulders

"where's Mama?" Soma asked as Aki pointed to the room where she had run out

Walking towards the direction, Soma finds Erina in the living room's couch asleep with a story book beside her

Taking light and quiet steps, the two made their way to the sleeping Nakiri Heiress

"E~ri~na. I'm home" Soma whispered as he combs her hair behind her ear and gives her lips a small kiss

Moaning in her sleep, Erina's eyes fluttered open and was first greeted by Soma's golden eyes and loving smile

"welcome home" Erina said with a smile before Soma gave her another kiss on the lips

"tired of doing paperwork?" Soma asked as Erina sat up before hugging Aki who climbed up to her lap

"a little" Erina replied caressing Aki's head "the amount of Stagiare paperwork this year is more than the usual"

"just one more day and it'll be gone" Soma said giving Erina's shoulder a light massage "I'll help tomorrow"

"me too!" Aki cheered wanting to help even though she can't

"thank you" Erina replied with a smile

* * *

Heading to bed, Soma and Erina sat on their bed with Aki in the middle as they were reading her a bedtime story

Hugging her favorite bird doll from the day, she was born. She watched and listened intensely to the story of Momotaro being read by her mother and father

"now accompanied by the monkey, the dog, and the pheasant. Momotaro sets out to the demon island to defeat the demons and bring peace to the land" Erina read out the story as she flips a page of the storybook and revealed a drawn picture of Momotaro and his companion heading to the island on a row boat

"why they wanted to defeat the demons?" Aki asked

"it's because they were being naughty, and naughty kids get punished" Soma said rubbing her head

"setting into the island, Momotaro and his companion fought the demons. The dog bites them, the monkey scratches them, and the pheasant pecks them, while Momotaro attacked them with his sword" Erina said as she flipped the next page and revealed the drawing pictures of Momotaro and his companion fighting against the demons

"wooow" Aki said in amazement

"the demons defeated in battle, they surrendered to Momotaro and his friends, giving him all of their treasure" Soma read out the next part as he flips the next page "getting the treasure, Momotaro and his friends went back home to the old couple's home and they lived happily ever after"

Flipping the last page, it shows the drawing picture of Momotaro with his animal friends and family, living happily ever after before there is 'the end' written at the bottom right end of the page

"wow, Momotaro gets to have many shiny treasures with his family!" Aki cheered as Erina placed away the book to the night table

"yes, and they lived very happily" Erina said with a smile

"can we live happily too?" Aki asked

"we're already are" Soma said as both parents give Aki a kiss on her cheeks which got her to giggle in delight

* * *

The next day came as the final day for the student's stagiaire

Soma was at his diner, and seeing his supervised students doing the diner work by themselves

"one number 4 special! Two beers! One beef stew with less spice!" Soma exclaimed the orders as they were the cooks who will work

"yes!" they replied while cooking together

"sure working hard, Soma-chan" Tomitaya said while sitting together with other regular customers

"yeah, but mostly them" Soma said with a grin before welcoming more customers "welcome!"

After hours of working, the stagiaire finished with the result of the students passing but now are going to perform a special dish menu for the diner

"one simple task; make a dish that can be put into the menu, that is approved by me" Soma said crossing his arms before hearing a car parking by "oh here they are!"

The door to the diner slides opened as Erina, Aki, Senzaemon, Azami, Mana, Asahi, Alice and Ryo who carried his 2 year old son, Dan who somehow looks exactly like him

"Papa!" Aki squealed running to her father who scooped her up

"thank you for coming, Aki!" Soma said while giving a kiss to Aki's cheeks and started blowing raspberries on her stomach that got Aki to laugh in glee

"looks like the place is doing well" a voice spoke out as Joichiro and Dojima came in next "yo!"

"the legendary chef duo, Joichiro-san and Dojima-san!?" "having to be seen by the entire Nakiri family is one thing but them too!?" "I think I'm going to pass out!" the three chefs started panicking as they never felt pressured in their entire life

"your time is one hour, make a dish that is good enough for my wife's god tongue" Soma said before rubbing his cheeks with Aki's "and my daughter as well"

"yes!" the three saluted before running into the kitchen and started cooking

"have a seat everyone" Soma said as everyone takes a seat at a combined table where Soma started to make some appetizers for them

"_**dried tuna with pickled honey squid"**_ Soma said as he presented the horrifying dish

"gross but not gross enough" Joichiro said with a grin as he had just taken a bite out of the disgusting dish while in the background, Dojima and Azami had fainted with foam in their mouth because of Joichiro who had forced the dish into their mouth

"I agree with Joichiro" Senzaemon said chewing on the dish "this lack the punch of the usual one"

"you've tasted it before, Oji-sama?" Alice asked while Ryo was passed out from eating the dish and his son was just sleeping on him

"really? I think it's pretty gross enough" Soma said taking a bite and shivers a bit to the taste

"my my, the habit never changed" Mana said with a smile

"I'm glad I didn't get this habit from Joichiro" Asahi said eating some grilled squid

"don't even think about it, Aki" Erina said as Aki was about to reach for the horrid dish

"Aki wants to try!" Aki whined but Erina shook her head

"come on, Erina! Just a little try won't hurt!" Soma said before getting his cheeks pulled apart by Erina "owowowowowow!"

"**do you need to be reminded on what happened last time?"** Erina asked terrifyingly as Soma had done the gig once to Aki and that made her get a stomach ache for two days

"sowwy sowwy!" Soma said as his mouth was getting stretched apart

Joichiro and the others laughed a bit to the two parents as their little love debate never stops

Aki took a bite out of the dish and instantly sticks out her tongue

"gross!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was just a normal day in Totsuki. The sun was shining and the sky was clear as the ocean's water

Within the Nakiri Mansion, things were quite peaceful but in one room, a certain family were in a joyful occasion

"come on, Haruki! You can do it!" Soma said holding a camera as his 11 month old son, Yukihira Haruki was learning how to walk

Haruki stood up on his wobbling legs as he was going towards his grandmother, Nakiri Mana

"come here, Haruki" Mana said as Haruki wobbles towards her before falling down but slowly got back up, not wanting to give up

"go, Haruki!" Aki cheered for her little brother as he was closing on Mana

After a few wobbling steps, Haruki reached Mana who scooped him into her arms and cuddles him with love

"you did it!" Aki and Soma cheered as Haruki smiles and laughs in joy

"now then" Mana said as she sat up Haruki on her lap before positioning him towards Azami who was a few feet away from her and was sitting Dogeza "go to grandpa"

Haruki looks to his grandmother before to her father while looking confused as Soma smiled before going behind Azami and pointed him

Possibly understanding what he was told, Haruki stood up and started wobbling walking towards them

Taking step by step, Haruki keeps on wobbling towards them as Azami opened his arms with a smile for his grandson

But just as Haruki was about to reached him, the door opened and Erina came in

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I just finished dealing with the paperwork today" she said and immediately, Haruki turned direction and wobbles towards his mother

The child babbles happily as Erina smiled and scooped him up into her arms

"you learned how to walk? What a smart boy!" Erina said as she rubs her nose with Haruki's and gave him a peck on the forehead, getting a joyful giggling laugh in return

Azami went to the corner of the room as he was depressed in a gloomy aura

"ara ara" Mana said with a smile while Soma sighs

"what's wrong, Father?" Erina asked not knowing what she had done

* * *

"it's Ojii-chan~!" Joichiro said in a goofy way as the man made many hilarious faces and got the joyful laugh of his grandkids

"jii-chan!" Aki exclaimed while Haruki babbles before Joichiro carried them up and started playing around with them

"how can Saiba-senpai easily gain their favor?" Azami said in tears as he was the only grandpa that couldn't get a joyful moment with his grandkids

"the time will come" Mana said to her husband

"just find it in the book, you have" Asahi told his father while eating some potato chips "maybe there's a way in there"

Azami takes out a small book from his back pocket as it was a guidebook for grandparents to do and not to do

""The relationship between a grandchild and grandparent is a very special one. while grandparents act as an authority figure and provide unconditional love, they also get to spoil their grandkids in a way parent simply can't. But beyond that, grandparents also wield incredible influence". In a way that parent simply can't" Azami read out a tip as he imagined on how strict Erina is in managing the daily schedule of how her children should sleep, eat, or even play. He then imagines on how Soma's goofy acts to his kids while he teaches them things that they should learn "I got it!"

Joichiro was riding on a swing in the garden as he was holding Haruki while Aki rides on his shoulder, they swing back and forth while laughing in joy before Azami came with tons of snacks

"Haruki, Aki. Do you want them?" Azami asked with a small smile while trying to look friendly

"I want!" Aki squealed as so did Haruki

Azami smiled as he thought he was doing the right thing but it was not

"this ain't gonna end well" Asahi said finishing his potato chips

"Ara ara" Mana said with a smile

A few moments later

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO GIVE THEM ANY SWEETENED SNACKS!" Erina screamed at her father as both Haruki and Aki were a bit chubbier for children of their age

"s-sorry…" Azami said kneeling down in a dogeza while feeling ashamed before getting thousands of nagging by Erina

"who gave him the idea anyway?" Soma said as Joichiro shrugs his shoulders

"don't know" Joichiro replied before biting on a piece of grilled squid

* * *

Azami dropped his head to the table as he was depressed for the past few days on how he did such stupid things with his grandkids

He tried teaching Aki how to ride a bicycle but forgot to give her a helmet, and instantly got an angry Erina. Aki was unharmed however

He tried making Haruki's baby bottle formula but accidently made it too hot and got Haruki crying and an angry Erina

He tried to teach them how to check the garden but that ended with all of them getting mud all over them and got an angry Erina again

Each time he tried something, in ended in disaster and got Erina angry while Soma tried to calm her down

"it is hopeless…" Azami said in despair, as he couldn't do anything good for his grandkids

He looks down the first floor as he finds his son, Asahi giving Aki and Haruki a piggyback ride and got their giggling laughter in return

Azami felt jealous that his son gets to have such a good time with his grandkids but what can he do?

* * *

One day, while Soma and Erina were out to teach at Totsuki and Asahi was going to a business trip at Kyoto, Azami and Mana had been left to babysit their grandkids

Aki was playing around with her drawing book and crayons as the child doodles around on it

Mana was sitting on a chair doing some knitting that she finds as a new hobby of her

Azami was sitting near Haruki's crib as he was watching over his grandson while he was taking an afternoon naptime

He was making sure that he was sleeping well before taking out his book and start reading on what should he do that is not going to get Erina angry at him

As the room was peaceful and quiet, Haruki suddenly cried, alarming everyone

"what's wrong, Haruki?" Azami asked carrying his grandson up and tried to find out why he was crying

Haruki cried as he keeps on crying nonstop

"Diaper Change!" Aki said pointing at Haruki's diaper

"but he was changed 10 minutes ago" Azami said while checking as the diaper was still clean

"could he be hungry?" Mana said as Azami shook his head

"he was already fed 20 minutes ago, and Erina wouldn't give him a second bottle if he was hungry" Azami said as Haruki keeps on crying

"I know! Haruki wants Mama and Papa!" Aki exclaimed as Azami takes out his Phone and started dialling his daughter's number

After a few rings, the call went to voicemail. Azami ended the call before dialling Soma's number on his phone but the result ended in the same way

"I can't reach them" Azami said before he patted Haruki's back as the child hadn't stop crying

"what could be wrong?" Mana asked worried as her grandson is still crying nonstop

Azami patted Haruki's back to try and calm him down but he soon noticed that something white was in Haruki's mouth

"could it be?" Azami said as he holds Haruki steady before opening his mouth and he could see something white bulging out of his grandson's upper jaw's gum "he's teething!"

"tething?" Aki asked misspelling the words

"Haruki is starting to grow a tooth, that's why he is crying" Azami said as he passes Haruki to Mana before going to the cupboard, he started rummaging in before taking out a chew toy and a small spray bottle that says 'Baby teething'

He sprayed the bottle on the chew toy as he made sure to get it all sprayed

Azami then gave the chew toy to Haruki and holds it in place

Haruki started chewing the toy as the child slowly stopped crying and now was happily chewing the toy

"Haruki not crying!" Aki cheered

"it'd seem that you found your calling, Azami" Mana said carrying Haruki who chewed on his toy

"it seems so" Azami said with a smile

* * *

Soma and Erina were looking Haruki, more specifically to his first baby tooth

"that's one baby tooth" Soma said "maybe even bigger than Aki's"

"I have a baby tooth?" Aki asked while opening her mouth, and tried to see her own teeth

"you did" Erina said stopping her daughter from dislocating her own jaw

"kinda weird, isn't it? Aki never cried when her first teething" Soma said as Erina nodded before the two parents looks to Mana and Azami "guess experienced parents knows better, huh?"

"gratitude and credit should go to Azami here" Mana said motioning to Azami "he is the one who knew what to do"

"thanks Father. You really did it" Erina said with a smile

Azami smiled back and nodded before they heard a loud "Ji Jii!"

They look to Haruki as the child was tugging on Azami's pants and calling out "Ji Jii!" over and over

"did Haruki just.." Erina said as Soma nodded

"he just did" Soma said

"Ji Jii! Ji Jii!" Haruki called out as Azami looks to Haruki before smiling

Azami reached down and carried up Haruki as he lifts him up and down while having a happy smile

"ah! Me too!" Aki whined as she wanted to play as well

"yes yes" Azami said with a smile

Soma and Erina with Mana watched on how Azami finally gets his happy and joyful moments with his grandkids as they couldn't be more happier

* * *

Azami was on bed as he had multiple patches stuck on his bag while Mana was beside him

"you shouldn't carry them too much" Mana said while peeling an apple as Azami was in this situation because he carried Haruki and Aki too much and even though they were kids, they were still quite heavy

"yes" Azami said while in pain as his back was in pain "is this what father meant by old age weakens the bones?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Made before Haruki was born**

**Don't really know the order of Japan's seasons order**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Summer had come as Aki was playing around in the garden with her father

"magi beam!" Aki yelled out with a toy wand as she was pretending to be a magical girl from an anime show

"ahhh! I got hit!" Soma said dramatically before he fell down and pretended to be dead

"Magic Girl Aki wins!" Aki yelled out with a smile before Soma sat up and grabbed her

"Tickle tickle attack!" Soma exclaimed as he started tickling Aki and got her laughter

While the two played outside, Erina was doing some yoga exercise in the bedroom, to make sure that her body is always healthy before she gives birth

* * *

Autumn came as the orange brownish leaves were falling

"yahoo!" Soma and Aki yelled as they jumped down a big patch of leaves and sends them all flying everywhere

"again!" Aki cheered as Soma carried her up and they started jumping around many patches of raked leaves

"my my" Senzaemon said sitting around a small table with Joichiro and Dojima as they were visiting "the two are so alike"

"that's your son alright, Joichiro" Dojima said with a smile

"and my granddaughter" Joichiro said with a grin

"Ojiichan!" Aki yelled as she runs to her grandfather

"come here!" Joichiro exclaimed with a big smile as he carried her up and started spinning around "let's go to the pool with Ojiichan tomorrow!"

"yay! I love Ojichan!" Aki said with a big smile

"but what about Ojiji chan?" Senzaemon asked as he uses the nickname his great granddaughter had given to him

"I love too!" Aki said smiling and laughing so cheerfully

* * *

It was winter and snow had come and covered everything in white

"snow!" A 4 year-old Aki wearing winter clothes shouted as she jumps up before landing on the snow covered garden

"don't get into the snow too much, Aki" Soma told his daughter while he was at the living room, tending to Erina who was 6 months pregnant with their second child

"yes!" Aki said as she started playing in the snow, making a weird looking small snowman

Things had been quite peaceful in the mansion, as Erina was taking a leave of being Headmistress and lets her Cousin take her spot for the mean time

Erina caressed her pregnant stomach before she felt a kick from within

"the little guy rustling in there?" Soma asked with a smile as Erina nodded

Soma kneels down and caressed her stomach before feeling a kick from inside

"he's a fighter" Soma chuckled and so did Erina

Aki soon came running back in as the child was covered in snow before she sneezes

"what did I tell you?" Soma said standing up and going to Aki

He dusts off the snow off of her and closed the door before taking off her winter clothes

After that, he sets her down near the heater where Erina was, as the mother must keep herself warm and healthy for her second child

Aki looks at Erina's pregnant stomach while Soma went to the kitchen to make some hot coco for his daughter

"when Aki's little brother going to come?" Aki asked her mother who giggles with a smile

"soon" Erina said patting her head before caressing her stomach "do you want to hear him?"

Aki nodded before she rested her head on Erina's Pregnant stomach

She hears a lot of things but she can hear her little brother's heartbeat

"can you hear him?" Erina asked as Aki nodded

Aki continues hearing his little brother's heartbeat before she felt a kick

"he kicked!" Aki said with a smile as Erina smiled back

"your little brother is going to be a fighter" Soma said coming back with a small mug of warm coco which he gave to Aki, to warm her body temperature up

"me too! Aki is a fighter!" Aki said joyfully before tilting her head

"what's a fighter?" the child asked innocently while not knowing the definition of the word

"we'll tell your later" Soma said with a chuckle

* * *

Finally, Spring came as the sun was shining and a cool breeze passes by

The happy family was at their mansion's garden and they were having a small picnic party with Alice, Megumi, Hisako, Takumi, Ryo, and Hayama

"it's such a shame that Yuki-chan and the others couldn't come" Alice said with a bored look as she was the one who invited everyone to the picnic party

"there's no helping it, their company and restaurant are rising very fast" Erina said while sitting beside Soma who had Aki sitting on his lap

"but it's too boring with just us!" Alice whined like a child even though she is going to have a child in 6 months or so

"Ojou, don't get stressed, it's bad for you" Ryo said bored and lazy

"make it more meaningful, would you?" Hayama and Takumi said as Ryo's voice sounds like he didn't care on having a child

"so, Erina-san, have you two decided on a name yet?" Megumi asked changing the topic so that everyone can turn their attention to the future coming child

"well…we've been thinking some names…" Soma said rubbing his chin before patting Aki's head "Aki got her name because she was born in Autumn and is such a bright girl. But we're kinda stuck on picking a boy's name"

"what names have you thought of?" Hisako asked

"well…there's Fuyuki, Natsu, Eiji, Eiichi, Yamato, Akio,…" Erina said before raising up her fingers and pulled them down as she counts "but we can't stick with one"

"just how much names did you two even think off?" Hayama said with a sweatdrop "just pick of the one that rings the best with you two"

"easy for you to say" Soma said as they started discussing with everyone on the names that sounds good

After 30 minutes, the list lasted to three names; Eiji, Akio, and Fuyuki

"since Erina is going to be due either in November or December, and it's going to be winter. I think Fuyuki is the best so that it would match Aki" Alice said "right Ryo?"

"yes" Ryo replied lazily

"but there's a chance of a premature birth, we can't just think that everything goes naturally" Hayama said before he got a glare by Soma who didn't want the idea of his son being born to early and have a possible chance of death "s-sorry"

"I think Eiji is the best" Takumi said trying to change the subject "since it's your second child"

"but Akio sounds better," Hisako interrupted "it means bright man, it would be a very best name for a child bearing such a name"

"hmm, Akio does sound good and Eiji too" Soma said rubbing his chin as he tried to decide on which name is good "what do you think, Erina?"

"I think Akio sounds good, it will give a bright meaning for our son" Erina said caressing her pregnant stomach with a smile

"then it's decided" Soma said

"Papa, there's so many Wood in spring (Haruki)" Aki said as she pointed at a pile of fallen branches

"yes" Soma said before hearing Erina yelped a bit "what's wrong?"

"the baby just.." Erina said holding her stomach as the child within her just gave out a strong kick

Soma blinked before he got near and place his ear on her stomach to try and get to feel his child's kick

"Akio.." Soma said as there was no kick "Haruki"

In an instant, the child gave out a kick that Soma felt

"wow!" Soma said "that was some kick!"

"it feels a bit painful when he does it" Erina said caressing the side of her stomach

"wait!" Alice said as she stands up and pointed at Erina's pregnant stomach "Akio!"

She said but nothing was happening "Haruki!"

Erina yelped in an instant as her child within her, gave a kick

"he wants that name!" Megumi said with a smile

Soma and Erina looks to each other before to her pregnant stomach as they placed their hand together

"Haruki" they said and they got a kick but not a powerful one

They soon smiled as they looked to each other

"then it's decided" Soma said "our son's name is going to be Haruki"

"yes" Erina said with a smile

"not Akio?" Aki asked before getting a pat on the head by Soma

"doesn't look like it" Soma said with a chuckle

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with some Sorina oneshots**

**Been a while**

**Focused too much on other stories that I nearly forgot about this one**

**So**

"**speaking"**

_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a nice day in Japan

The birds were flying and the Sakura Blossoms were raining down the land

In the Totsuki school of future chefs, the start of school was upon them

"Papa! Here! Here!" Yukihira Aki, 10 years old. Now starting her first day of school if Totsuki's Elementary School. The child called out to her father, Yukihira Soma who wore a suit as instructed by his wife because they are going to take a photo of Aki's first day of school

"sorry I'm late!" Soma exclaimed as he runs to them before stopping

"what took you so long!?" Erina huffs at her husband while carrying Haruki who was still in Kindergarden. After marriage and having both Aki and Haruki, the two parents were going to the best as they can to give their kids the best childhood, that they ever had "I told you to be here at 7 sharp!"

"sorry sorry! I got held up when some kids wanted my autograph!" Soma said chuckling a bit

"excuses" Erina said with a huff

"it's true!" Soma said trying to ease the situation

"whatever, you're here and that's fine" Erina said as she passes Haruki to Soma before she started to straighten Soma's tie "come on, the Photographer is waiting!"

"yes, yes" Soma said as they went in a line as parents were taking photos with their kids on their first day of school

"Yahooo!" someone hollered out as Soma and Erina looks behind and sees Alice with Ryo coming towards them with their son, Kurokiba Dan who was also going to start his first day at school "sorry we're late!"

"geez, Alice. Even as an adult you can't be on time, can you?" Erina said as the two cousins had planned for their kids first day at school together

"I can't help it! My sense of time keeps getting messed up from flying to Denmark and then to Japan over and over!" Alice huffs while puffing her cheeks

The two started to bicker around while Soma and Ryo stood at the sidelines with their kids

"so, you guys decided to have Dan start school here, huh?" Soma said trying to bring up some conversation while their wives bicker around

"yeah, Ojou said that Dan is better here so that he can win against Aki and be the greatest chef, she said" Ryou replied in his lazy tone

"ho? You think your son can beat my little Aki? In your dreams, Kurokiba" Soma said with a smirk

"MY SON IS THE GREATEST! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE WHEN HE BECOMES FIRST SEAT IN HIGHSCHOOL!" Ryo shouted as he went berserk mode with his bandana on

"yes yes" Soma replied with a smirk

Now with both parents in a bickering conversation; Aki, Dan, and Haruki played Rock-paper-scissor to pass the time

After a few minutes, the line started to get shorter as they all lined up

"I deliberately had many tailors make my little Danny the best school uniform that had ever exist!" Alice said pridefully as her nose went sharp

"in the end, you are just wasting money" Erina said "Aki's uniform is formal and normal, cheaper is better after all"

"what's with you, Erina?! Being so prideful even after we're grown up and have kids!" Alice puffs out her cheeks as she huffs at Erina

"much talk, coming from someone who still acts like a kid" Erina retorted while crossing her ars

"what did you say?!" Alice exclaimed before the two cousins went back and bicker again

"looks like these are still the same" Akira came in as he with Hisako and their Daughter, Kaori arrived to the front of school and got in line

"hey, Hayama, you two are late!" Soma said while carrying Haruki "what's the hold up?"

"I have you know that someone had to take care of the new Freshmen students at the office, which jobs was supposed to be yours" Akira said annoyed as Soma had sometimes left his work to Akira instead

"ah, oh yeah! Sorry sorry. Next time!" Soma said with a laugh

"that's that you always say" Akira said as he rubs the bridge of his nose

"now now" Hisako said while holding her daughter's hand

After a minute, Aki was the first to get photo taken

Soma carried Haruki and stood on Aki's left side while Erina on the right side

"yes! Smile!" the photographer exclaimed while holding a camera before taking the picture

Aki made a big smile as the photo was taken

Soma and the other stood aside as Alice and Ryo with their son was next

"here and here and here!" Alice exclaimed as she puts on sunglasses on Dan's face, combed his hair back with wax, and pockets his hands into his pants, making him look like some sort of little mafia man "perfect!"

"Dan-kun is going to have a scar of a lifetime" Erina said facepalming while Soma just laughs

"yes cheese!" the photographer exclaimed as the photo was taken

"I can't wait to see my baby boy's first day of school picture!" Alice squealed all willy dilly with joy

"yes" Ryo said while being lazy as he holds his son's hand

Akira, Hisako, and their daughter, Kaori were next as they took the picture quick with normal smiles

"ok, now that we're done taking photos" Soma said as everyone went to the school to take their kids to their class

Finding their names in the roster name, everyone sees that their kids are in the same class together

"wow, fate, huh?" Soma said seeing Aki's name in a class door before he kneels down in front of his daughter and pats her head "learn a lot and be a great chef in the future, Aki"

Aki nodded before she hugs her father and then to her mother with little brother

"be good, Kaori" Hisako told her daughter with a smile "be nice to everyone"

"Yes" Kaori said before getting a pat on the head by her father

"call Mama anytime you want, ok?! If you're in trouble just call Mama! If they have a pop quiz call me too!" Alice said crying a bit as if she was going to part with her son forever

"Ojou, we will pick him up later" Ryo said while looking lazy as usual

The teacher soon came into the class as so did with Aki and the others

"be good" Soma said as the parents waved their kids goodbye while Alice was crying already

"yes!" Aki and the others replied

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Father's day is here**

**Soma's day came**

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a normal day in Totsuki and in the Nakiri Manor as well, but now things were a bit different than usual

"Erina~! Aki~! Where are you two!?" Soma called out while carrying Haruki, the child sucks on his pacifier while his father was trying to find his mother and big sister "where did they go to?"

Soma scratches the back of his head as he walks around the mansion to find his wife and daughter but to no avail to find any trace of them being in

"Ojou….Dan…" Soma soon hears Kurokiba's lazy voice as the Kitchen Mad Dog was walking around while lazily calling out to his wife and son "Ojou….Dan….where are you?"

"hey, Kurokiba" Soma called out to the man who glanced back "you can't find Alice and your son? That sucks"

"says the guy who is trying to find his wife and daughter" Kurokiba lazily retorted as he went back to calling out Alice and Dan, trying to find them

"first, Erina and Aki, but Alice and Dan too?" Soma said as the two fathers can't find their wife and kid, well except for himself as he still had Haruki who he carried

While the two were looking around, a security camera swivels and focuses on the two

* * *

Alice snickered mischievously as she watched her husband and Soma look around for them

"when they realized that they are being trapped, it'll be all over" Alice said with a glint in her eyes

"you do know that we're just hiding till we get the preparations done, right?" Erina asked while carrying her nephew, Dan. The child sucking on his pacifier while sleeping

"when Ryo-kun finds out that he was tricked, it's going to be so much fun~!" Alice cheered like a highschooler again

"geez" Erina said sighing as her cousin is as playful as she gets

Today is Father's day and that means a special day for the father's around the world

Aki was near them as she was drawing on a piece of paper with her crayons while humming

She draws a doodle of a man and then a woman, adding in a smaller man and a smaller woman as she soon add Papa, Mama, Aki, and Haruki on top of each before making a heart sign around Papa

The little girl is making her father a gift that a 4 year can make and that is a drawing of her father and family

"have you even thought of what your 1 year old son can even give to his father?" Erina asked as she looks at Aki who draws her present for her father then to her cousin "I mean, he's still learning how to walk and talk"

"fufufufu~, you underestimating my Danny-chan, Erina" Alice said as she carried back Dan who still sleeps "my Dan is a one in a thousand smartest baby, he can make a great present in just a minute!"

"and that would be?" Erina asked crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow

"that would be!" Alice stated with a smile before that smile turned into confusion "uh…."

"figures" Erina said sighing before getting a call on her phone

She picks it up as it was Soma

Erina looks at the call before to the screen where she sees Soma waiting for his phone to connect to hers

Looking at her phone, she waited for a few rings before it went to voice message instead

"you better hurry" Erina told her cousin before she dialled Hisako's number and made the call "I don't know how long till our husbands track us and find us"

"ummmm" Alice hummed before she looks at her son "Danny, what can you give to Daddy?"

Dan sucks on his pacifier before he tilt his head, looking confused to his mother

* * *

"great" Soma said looking at his phone as his call was forwarded to voice message "hey, Kurokiba"

Ryo showed Soma his phone as he had tried to call Alice but the call didn't get connected

"where would they even be?" Soma said as he rubs his chin "it's not anyone's birthday, nor is there any event for the school, where could they had gone to?"

The two went around to find their wives and child but to no avail at all

"I give up" Soma said as he sat down in the living room's couch while Ryo just slumped over the chair "where are those three?"

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

Soma's phone ring as he grabs his phone and sees that the caller is Erina

Instantly picking it up, Soma pressed his phone against his ear

"_hello, Soma"_ Erina's voice spoke out from the call

"hey, where are you? I can't find you or Aki at all" Soma said as he sat up while letting Haruki sit on the couch

"_busy, and Aki is with me at the moment"_ Erina replied "_listen, I need some help. And Alice too. Can you two get to the office?"_

"sure" Soma replied as the call was hanged up and he carried Haruki again "Kurokiba, let's go. Erina and Alice are at the office, the two needs our help"

"yeah" Ryo replied lazily as he gets up from his seat and walks out

* * *

Soma and Ryo now walked into the Totsuki's school office as they arrived by car in less than 2 minutes

"I wonder what problem, Erina and Alice have" Soma said while carrying Haruki

"who knows?" Ryo replied lazily

The two arrived at the Headmistress office as they went in before getting confetti popped in front of them

"SURPRISE!" Alice and Aki cheered while Erina just smiled

"alright, whose birthday is it?" Soma asked going to Erina as he passes Haruki to his mother

"no ones, it's Father's Day" Erina replied smiling as she kisses Haruki's forehead, getting the child to giggle happily

"oh…." Ryo said, trying to sound surprised while he carried his son who was just sucking his pacifier "that's why…."

"surprised!?" Alice asked her husband who nodded

"yeah…." Ryo replied lazily

"Papa! This!" Aki exclaimed while holding her father's present which was her drawing

"oh?" Soma kneels down and took the paper in hand, looking at it

"it's for Papa!" Aki cheered "do you like it?"

"no" Soma replied before grinning and hugs his little girl "I love it!"

Aki laughs and squeals in joy as Soma carries her up and gave her raspberries to her belly

Erina sighs to her husband before looking to her cousin who carried Dan

"come on, Danny~! This is a one in a lifetime chance! Let's make this count!" Alice cheered with a serious face on "just like we practice"

Dan looks at his father who looks back at his son as the two stared at each other

"I love Daddy~" Alice spoke out in trying to be a ventriloquist as she tried making Dan speak while she shakes Dan around

Ryo looks at his son as he just looks lazy

"oh..i love my son, Dan too" Ryo said, trying to look surprised to what his son said

"see! this is Danny-chan's present to you, Ryo-kun!" Alice cheered, all happy and willy dilly

Soma and Erina sweatdrops as Ryo was too accepting and lazy

"okay…" Soma said before looking to Erina "wanna go and celebrate Father's day with my old man and yours?"

"sure" Erina replied with a smile as Aki cheered

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Returned with another…..**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was the time of the year, it was the time for the spooky Halloween

In Totsuki, school for Elite chefs it was the time for everyone to play dress up and get scary

It was night-time and the school was bustling with students and teachers wearing costumes

Everyone chatted while walking around, going to other places, and getting sweets with tricks

"Happy Haloween!" Aki, Totsuki's 111th Shining Diamond Generation screamed out while wearing a Devil costume and holding a pumpkin looking bucket filled with candy "this is sweet! Literally!"

"what's so great…" Dan, another 111th Shining Diamond Generation said while looking bored like his father in the past, he wears what looks to be a vampire like costume with the addition of him having fangs like one "…about Halloween?"

"what's so great?! Why do you ask that!?" Aki exclaimed "it's the time and one of the greatest time of the year that we can go crazy on sweets!"

"and one of the greatest time of the year to get cavities" Kaori, another 111th shining Diamond Generation stated while wearing a Chinese Jiangshi costume "do you have any idea how many kids gets to the dentist after Halloween? Over a thousand. And that's not counting the teenagers and adults as well"

"s-should we go home now? This is scary.. and i-it's night time" Rentaro Aldini, son of Takumi and Megumi Aldini asked while stammering as he wears a Tengu costume, the boy is an amazing chef but one heck of a coward when something scary appears

"what do you mean, Rentaro!? We're barely starting! Don't wuss out!" Aki exclaimed as Rentaro shakes in fear

"s-sorry!" Rentaro exclaimed in apology

The four friends since childhood now within the same generation as each other in Totsuki like their parents

"come on! The sweets are calling us!" Aki cheered while having stars in her eyes

"more like calling you" Kaori said sighing a bit while Dan looks lazy like his father and Rentaro shakes in fear

* * *

The four ventured Totsuki as they went around asking for Treats or someone will get the trick

"Trick or treat!" Aki, and Kao exclaimed while Dan said it a bit lazy and Rentaro whispered it

"my! This is a great surprise!" Nakiri Alice, Alumnus of Totsuki's 92nd generation stated with a smile while wearing a nurse costume "a cute devil, a scary Jiangshi, a shaky Tengy and the world's most adorable little Vampire have come for sweets!"

Alice soon pulls out a big bucket of sweets from out of nowhere as she started giving the sweets to them while pouring a lot for Dan

"have a nice Halloween!" Aki and Kaori said while Rentaro bowed multiple times and Dan just drags his sack filled with candies

"happy Halloween!" Alice cheered while waving her hand before Ryo came in, wearing a Dog Costume

"Ojou, you gave out all the candy we bought for today" Ryo said as Alice had given their entire supply of candy to her son, Dan as she loves spoiling him a lot

"my! We need to buy some more then!" Alice said in surprise while not realizing that it's her fault "Ryo! Go and fetch some candy!"

"yes" Ryo replied as he went away while Alice stayed behind

* * *

Aki, Kaori, Rentaro, and Dan went around as they ask Candy from teachers and friends

"Trick or Treat!" the four now went to the school where there are a lot more people giving out treats

"happy Halloween!" "nice costume!" "here you go!" their friends and teachers gave them treats and all as their amount of gathered sweets were increasing

"what a big haul!" Aki cheered as they gathered up so many treats that they had to fill it in Dan's sack which can load a lot while he drags it "I can't wait to eat them all!"

"see you in the hospital bed tomorrow" Kaori said as she knows how much Aki can eat candy

"s-shouldn't we go home now? We got so much candy a-already" Rentaro asked while shaking as he saw many people wearing horrifying costumes around

"not yet! There's still one more place for us to get candy and it'll be the last one!" Aki said with determination in her eyes

* * *

The four went around the school as they went to the headmistress office

"l-let's not go here, Aki…your mother is the headmistress and she's always busy" Rentaro said, shaking in fear

"it's going to be fine!" Aki assured Rentaro "my mom might be inside, waiting on someone to come and get the candies she has!"

"how are you so sure?" Kaori asked with a raised eyebrow

"I just know it! She's my mom after all!" Aki said with a grin

"more like she told you to come, didn't she?" Dan said

The four knocked on the door as it slowly opens and a werewolf covered in blood came out

"_**hey there~"**_ the werewolf greeted as Rentaro and Kaori screams in surprise, Dan just looks normal while Aki had stars in her eyes

"that's an awesome Costume, dad!" Aki cheered as the werewolf is a costume that Soma is wearing

"cool, right?" Soma asked, taking off his werewolf head and grins "it took a while to get it delivered from America, but it was worth it"

"s-s-so scary" Rentaro stuttered out as Kaori nodded in agreement

They went in and found out that their families were inside with Soma

Hayama wore the Indian god, Krishna costume, Hisako as a Jiangshi like her daughter, Megumi as Zashiki Warashi, Takumi who is for some reason is a Magical Cabbage girl and Erina who is wearing a queen like dress

Haruki, Aki's little brother is wearing an imp costume that makes him look adorable; Mayu, Rentaro's little sister is wearing a magical cabbage girl outfit like her father.

"hahahahahahahah!" Aki laughed out as she holds her stomach when her eyes laid upon Takumi's costume "Uncle Takumi's costume! It's! it's! hahahaha"

"shut up, Aki" Takumi gritted his teeth as he was trying to hold in his anger "or I will not be responsible for my actions next"

To his statement, Aki's cheeks puffs out before she laughs out hard with Kaori, and even his son, Rentaro too

"why are you all laughing!? And you too Rentaro!" Takumi shouted out angrily

"yahoo! We're here in time!" Alice and Ryo came in as they joined in before Alice laughed so hard and started taking pictures of Takumi's costume "OMG! OMG! THIS IS SO PRICELESS!"

"STOP IT!" Takumi shouted

"you have to admit that your choice in costume is so….." Hayama said before pausing as he looks away and we could hear a 'ppft!' from him, indicating that he was trying his best to hold his laughter

"I can't help it! I was going to pick the best and scary costume!" Takumi shouted as he was going to dress up as a Tiger but that all went down the drain when his daughter Mayu wanted them to wear matching outfits and that is the Magical Cabbage outfit "do you have any idea how hard is it to refuse my daughter's request?!"

"now now! Things are done and done. Just bear with it" Soma said with a grin before laughing "but you have to admit it that's so funny for a grown up like you to wear such costume! Hahahaha!"

"shut it!" Takumi shouted angrily

Things soon calm down for a moment as everyone stopped laughing at Takumi after he puts on a jacket over his costume, covering his embarrassing outfit. And the teenagers get their candies from the adult

"can you believe how adorable my Danny is!?" Alice squealed while hugging her son tight, the boy's face turning blue from the lack of air "I asked the best costume designer to make the best and the most scariest costume ever!"

"hmph! You have it all wrong, Nakiri Alice!" Takumi exclaimed as he pointed a finger out at her "my son and daughter's costume is the best! Do you not see how life like the Tengu wings are!? Nor how beautiful my Mayu is in her magical cabbage costume!?"

"yeah, but they don't look so good on you though" Soma snickered as Takumi fumes at him angry

"you two are so mature" Hayama said sighing "it's obvious that my daughter's costume as a Jiangshi is the best as it is the most authentic one to exist"

"yeah right, my daughter and son's costume are the best" Soma said "a vampire and an imp are a great combo after all. And speaking of combo"

Soma looks to his wife as she carried two little infants in her arms

"our Tama and Maka have the best costume" Erina said as the two infants' wears cat onesies as their costume

A year back, the two parents went at in one night and in the next few weeks, Erina is pregnant again and in a couple of months the two twins were born. Yukihira Tama and Yukihira Maka. Both looking like opposites of their parents as Tama looks like a female version of Soma while Maka as a male version of Erina. The two are twins and they are adorable

"they are by far the most adorable after all" Soma said as he carried the twins who sucks on their pacifier together

"you're so right~! Tama and Maka are way too adorable~!" Alice squealed as she grabs the two and cuddles them "Ryo! We have to make the next cutest siblings for Danny!"

"yes" Ryo said lazy

"hey, mind your language" Hayama said with a sweatdrop

Soma and Erina smiled as Tama and Maka squealed and laughs in joy to Alice's cuddles

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Making more!**

**And a bit of news flash for you all**

**I'm becoming a patron! (clapping hands)**

**I know that becoming a is a good thing in my aspect and some bad thing for some who thinks that it's not good**

**But times are getting tough, and when the going gets tough, the tough gets going**

**I'm making stories for money now because of how hard it is in 2020 and being in college, some of you may think that I'm lying and some of you may think that I'm right. It's alright if you do not want to help in my , I understand.**

**But I promise you all this one thing. Once you subscribe to my and do some donation for the tiers in my profile, I can assure you that you won't ever regret it for your whole life! (please remember that I can only do what I can do for now)**

**So then! Let's start on my fanfic of sorina!**

**Now this story will go during graduation. And I just got my thinking cap on for the summary!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Totsuki School for Chefs

It was a great day as today is the 92nd Diamond generation's graduation day!

The sky is clear and blue, the cherry blossoms were blooming

A certain red hair was riding his moped on the school's road as he is Yukihira Soma, 1st of Totsuki's Elite Ten

He drives his moped up the road as he was going to the graduation ceremony where the only 20 individuals of the 92nd generation managed to graduate and become great future chefs

"Graduation…huh?" Soma said while riding his moped as he turns a corner before going to a stop to look at the flying cherry blossoms "time goes by so fast…"

* * *

At Totsuki's Graduation ceremony where all the 22 students of the 92nd Diamond Generation had gathered around as today was their final day in Totsuki before they set off to the cooking world

Younger generations gathered around as they were going to see off their senior in their last and final day

"I'm going to miss you all!" Yoshino Yuki cried out in tears as she bawled out to Sakaki Ryoko, Mito Ikumi and Tadokoro Megumi

"come on, Yuki. Don't cry" Ryoko said with a smile while patting Yuki's head as she cried

"yeah, this is supposed to be our graduation day" Ikumi said "cheer up! It's not like we won't see each other again"

"that's right, Yuki-chan. We can contact each other now and then" Megumi added in while hugging Yuki who cried

"but! But! But! This is literally the last time we get to be together in Totsuki!" Yuki cried

"to think that we never get to settle our score" Hayama Akira said as he got into a glaring contest with Kurokiba Ryo and Takumi Aldini

"one last shokugeki to finish it all" Ryo said butting heads with Hayama "I don't like having 109 wins, 109 losses, and 19 draws. I don't like it at all!"

"agreed" Takumi stated "how about a Royal Shokugeki? To finish it all and determine who is the true supreme Elite Ten member?"

"fine by me" Hayama said with a smirk as he had 109 wins, 109 losses, and 19 draws with the two chefs

"nothing changes, huh?" Hojo Miyoko stated as she, Mimasaka Subaru, and Sadatsuka Nao watched the Trio Great Young Chefs duke it out in a spark of rivalry that flies around them

"Aldini never liked having an unfinished matches after all" Mimasaka said "I should know because I traced him"

"hehehehehe, I don't care of them as I only care of Hisako-oneesama" Sadatsuka said giggling evilly as Mimasaka and Hojo sweatdropped to her

"man! I'm going to miss your special Curry Aldini Special, Isami-chi!" Aoki Daigo said while patting Isami Aldini's back a few times "and your special Spaghetti too!"

"thanks but I'm still not that great as niichan" Isami said with a smile

"don't be so modest Your dish goes great with my special Shoji Ebi Furai!" Shoji added in with a grin

"hah!? My special Daigo Vegetable salad is the only thing that goes well with Isami-chi's dish!" Daigo shouted at Shoji

"the hell you're talking?! My dish goes well with his!" Shoji fired back as the two butt heads and was getting ready to brawl

"are you crying, Marui?" Ibusaki Shun asked as Marui Zenji was crying in tears

"yeah -hic- -hic- for three years..for three whole years I have to always clean my room because of those two" Marui said as he cried "I am free…I AM FINALLY FREEE!"

All the 92nd generation students chatted around for the final graduation day and their final day of being students of Totsuki

"is everyone here?" Nakiri Erina, headmistress of Totsuki came to the backstage where Arato Hisaki and Nakiri Alice were at "and why are you here, Alice?"

"it's hot out there" Alice said while fanning herself "couldn't you pick on a more chillier day for our graduation day? The sun is really hot today"

"just bear with it for a few hours" Hisako told the white hair vixen before turning towards Erina "nearly everyone is here, Erina-sama. Well everyone except him"

"I see" Erina sighs as it was Soma who was not at the graduation ceremony yet "is he still not feeling well?"

"no, he said that he will come but didn't say on when" Hisako said

"give him some slack, Erina" Alice said "even someone like Yukihira-kun needs time, you should know that better because you're his fiancé"

"I know" Erina said crossing her arms as on her left hand's ring finger there is the amethyst silver ring, the ring which Soma had given to her the night he proposed to her on the 95th generation's Autumn Selection "but he didn't call me today, nor did I even get a message from him"

"I'm sure he will come soon, Erina-sama. Just have faith in him" Hisako said with a smile as Erina sighs before smiling and nodded

The Graduation Ceremony soon went underway as the time of the 92nd Diamond generation has come for them to leave the nest that is Totsuki before flying to the cooking world

* * *

The day turned to noon as the sun was setting

Erina was walking around her campus with a rolled school's diploma in hand as it wasn't hers but rather Soma's

The First Seat of Totsuki didn't attend his own graduation ceremony as this made many curious and question on where he is, and why would he miss his own graduation. Everyone started to think on why he didn't come but Erina knew why he didn't

Takumi and the others nearly went out for a search party to find the redhead but Erina told them not to as she knew where he would be

Erina walked near the cross borders of a river stream and a grassy field where it was near the Polar Star Dorm as there he was, Yukihira Soma standing in the grassy field all alone

The Headmistress sighs a bit but had a gentle smile before she walks towards him

Soma stared at the river in front as he looks at his own reflection before he sees Erina's reflection standing beside him

"I forgot about the graduation ceremony, didn't i?" Soma asked Erina as she nodded "sorry"

"it's fine" Erina replied before handing him his Diploma "here, your diploma"

Soma turns and takes the diploma in hand as he looks at it before to Erina

"thanks…it must've made so many of our junior students curious and question why I didn't come, right?" Soma asked as Erina nodded

"everyone was worried because you didn't come and Takumi-kun with the others nearly made a search party for you, but I told them not to go" Erina said before placing her hands on her hips "you're lucky that I grant you special service on getting your diploma even after you didn't come"

"sorry" Soma said with a small smile before he looks to the night sky as the moon and the stars above appeared "it's a nice night"

"yes" Erina said in agreement as she looks to the sky above "it is"

The two watched the night sky together before they sat down on the grassy field

They stayed there and just watched the stars and the moon

"here" Soma said as he drapes his jacket around Erina's shoulder for the night was chilly "you must be feeling cold, right?"

"a little, thanks" Erina said before leaning her head against Soma's shoulder

The two shared a moment of silence together as the night was calm and quiet

"tomorrow.." Soma spoke out as he breaks the silence they had "…I am planning to go to Cina to visit an old friend of mine…he's getting married, I heard"

"that's great news" Erina said "will you come back home after that?"

"no" Soma replied "after going there, I'm planning to travel around the world next….my cooking skills need some waking up to do after BLUE…can't concentrate too much on anything"

"I see….so you're going" Erina said as she knew his fate just like his father "be careful out there, alright?"

"yeah" Soma replied "but…."

"but?" Erina said repeating his previous words before fireflies appeared

Soma looks to Erina as he smiled to her

"I decided to cancel it all" Soma stated

"eh? Why?" Erina asked before a firefly landed on her nose

"one simple reason actually" Soma said as he caught the firefly on her nose before letting it fly off "I don't want to"

"you don't want to?" Erina asked "but wasn't it your dream to go around the world and be like your father?"

"that was my dream….but I realized that it was my dream when I was still a freshman back then" Soma replied before looking to the sky above "going around the world, learn new cooking, make new friends, and get many adventures?...i think I already had enough of those"

"then…you're staying in Japan?" Erina asked as Soma nodded before looking to her

"yeah, because I still have one adventure left by the world for me" Soma said as he cups Erina's cheeks and caresses her skin with his thumb "and that adventure is to be with you"

Erina blushes as Soma gave her a gentle smile and a loving gaze

"you always have a way to being romantic in some way" Erina said smiling as Soma chuckles before pecking her forehead

"that's because who I am" Soma said "your childhood friend, best friend, boyfriend, Fiance, and future husband"

"yes, and I'm your future wife" Erina said before she and Soma shared a deep and passionate kiss together, separating seconds later

"I know that I had always said this every time of the day" Soma said before he holds Erina's left hand where her ring is and caresses it "I'm really glad…no, I'm truly glad that I could meet you when we were kids. And I'm very glad that I could be in love with you and only you, Erina"

"mou, you just add in some parts of that, didn't you?" Erina asked as Soma chuckles and shrugs his shoulders

"maybe? Maybe not?" Soma replied before the two shared a kiss that soon turned deep and passionate

Before long, Soma and Erina got down to the grass as he was on top and she was on the bottom

"I guess I can't hold for our honeymoon" Soma said smiling to Erina as he caresses her cheeks

"neither can I" Erina replied giving him a loving smile before Soma leans down and kisses her again

The two were in their moment as the only ones with them were the fireflies, the stars, and the full moon above

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Remember to get to see my patron (not forcing anyone)**

**Because I'll make stories just for you!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Totsuki School for Chefs, it was a nice and lovely day. The clouds were floating in the nice and bright sun, students of Totsuki walk around the school, and Yukihira Aki was running around the campus like crazy

"they're here! They're here! They're here!" Aki screamed out like crazy as she looks to be in a jolly mood

"we know, Aki. You told us that a billion times" Kaori said to Aki who was grinning so happily

"it's only 107 times though" Dan said with his lazy face on

"just go with it" Rentaro said

"I'm so happy!" Aki screamed as some passing by students looked at her weird like she was crazy "I'm going to be a big sister! Again!"

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Dan asked "she is already a big sister to Haruki, right?"

"you don't get it, do you?" Kaori asked Dan "it's always a happy occasion when you find out that you're going to have another sibling, don't you feel the same when you became a big brother too?"

"maybe.." Dan replied "…I just feel the same having my little sister around"

"that's not what she meant" Rentaro said with a sweatdrop

"Neechan!" Haruki, Aki's little brother called out to her from the school's front doors "Mama and Papa are back and they're at the playroom, right now!"

"alright! They're here!" Aki exclaimed excitedly as she grabs Kaori, Dan, and Rentaro's hand before bolting into the school "Let's go!"

"why us!?" Kaori and Rentaro screamed out while Dan just looks lazy

"wait for me!" Haruki exclaimed as he chased after his big sister

* * *

"I'll get her, alright?" Yukihira Soma, the Indra of Totsuki's 92nd Diamond Generation, first seat, alumnus and father to Aki and Haruki, came out of the door as he closes it before looking to the side to see Aki running in the hall while dragging her poor friends "I guess I don't need to anymore"

"Daddy! I mean Papa, You're back!" Aki cheered while her friends were on the floor, dead tired from their running to keep up with Aki and before long Haruki too

"Mama is back too, right?! And my new little sister too, right!?" Aki asked with her eyes shining like stars

"what do you mean little sister, neechan? It's our new little brother" Haruki said

"no, I meant little sister" Aki stated to her little brother

"no, little brother" Haruki stated back

The two went back and forth as Soma sighs before looking to Kaori and the others

"sorry that Aki made you guys run so much" Soma said as Kaori and the others shook their head

"it's nothing, Soma-san" Kaori said

"LITTLE SISTER!" "LITTLE BROTHER!" Aki and Haruki shouted at each other as the two were determined on who their new sibling is

"alright, you two. Don't shout" Soma said breaking their debating "if you shout too loud, Erina and your new siblings might hear it"

"sorry" Aki and Haruki said before realizing one word, Soma had stated "siblings?"

Aki and Haruki blinked once then twice before a few times before they gawked

"EEEHH?! SIBLINGS?!" Aki and Haruki exclaimed as their jaws dropped and their eyes popped open

"see for yourselves" Soma said opening the door for them

* * *

In the room, Hisako, and Alice where inside with Erina who was sitting on a rocking chair while carrying two pink and blue bundles

"Mama!" Aki and Haruki runs in as the two went into a screeching halt in front of their mother "is it true that we have more than one new siblings?!"

"shuuussshh!" Alice shushed them "be quiet, they're sleeping"

Aki and Haruki soon clamped their mouths with their hands before they look to the two bundles, Erina was carrying

"meet your little sister and little brother you two" Hisako said while Soma and the others went in

Aki and Haruki looks down to the two bundles as the new addition to the family are Twins, a boy and a girl

"waaaahh" Aki and Haruki awed as their new siblings look identical to their parents but polar opposites of each other

"Yukihira Tama and Yukhira Maka" Soma said going beside Erina and stand besides her "aren't they adorable?"

Aki and Haruki looks at the two twins as Tama looks like the girl version of Soma and Maka looks like the boy version of Erina. The twins were sleeping peacefully before they slowly wake up and sees their parents and then their big sister and brother

"Tama, Maka. They're Aki and Haruki, your big sister and brother" Erina told the twins as they stared at Aki and Haruki respectively

"hi, I'm your oneechan" Aki said in a soft voice as she pokes Tama's cheeks, getting the little girl to smile

"and I'm your onichan" Haruki added in as Maka's little hands caught his finger when he was reaching to them

"aww, they love their big brother and sister" Alice squealed while taking pictures with her phone "my Danny and Manny were cute and so were Aki and Haruki but Tama and Maka just went on the number one cute list~!"

"come on" Soma said as he carried Tama and Maka before gently passing them to Haruki and Aki "you got to carry them because you guys are their big brother and sister"

"o-oh!" Aki said as she carried Tama while Haruki carried Maka

Aki lifts Tama up and down while Haruki rocks Maka back and forth

"I feel like we're just intruding here" Rentaro said with a smile

"yeah, me too" Kaori said

"I don't" Dan said as this made Rentaro and Kaori sweatdrop "I'm their cousin after all"

"just stay, it's fine" Hisako told them before she smiles to the Aki and Haruki who smiled happily when Tama and Maka laugh so adorably

Soma and Erina smiled to their children as they were happy that they're family is growing even more

"I'm sorry, Erina" Soma said as Erina looks to her husband "for making you give birth to Tama and Maka…it must be hard. Right?"

"it's fine" Erina said as she holds Soma's hand and gently grasped it "we wanted to have more, didn't we?"

"yeah…" Soma said before leaning down and give Erina a kiss on the forehead then to her lips "yeah, we did"

Erina smiled back before they look back to Aki and Haruki as they showed their new siblings to Kaori and the others while Alice was taking photos of them

"do you want more?" Soma asked as Erina giggles before nodding which made him smile to her

"please remember that there is still work for you two" Hisako intervened as the two parents sweatdropped and awkwardly smile

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**MY SORINA SPIRIT IS NOT DEAD YET!**

**So without a further a do, still making sorina, making them but getting hard to get an idea these days so started taking in requests by others**

**Well then**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

At Totsuki, School for Elite Chefs

A Couple of certain students were walking around in the hallway carrying large boxes filled with books

"this is why I hate being grouped up with you, Aki" Kaori told Aki while having an annoyed and angry look to the blonde "because of you! My afternoon of planning to do some test cooking with my dad went down the drain!"

"sorry sorry!" Aki said with a grin as she laughs just like that of her father who is so carefree of serious school things "I'll make it up to you next time!"

"that's what you said the last time you got us into trouble" Dan said carrying two boxes instead of one as the young Kurokiba was as strong as his father who always worked out just like his own son "and you never make it up to us"

"really? I guess I always forgot" Aki said while sticking out her tongue before giggling

"why are we even best friends in the first place?" Rentaro asked before sighing "haaa, I want to go home and sleep"

It was just a normal day in Totsuki for these four, cooking and study as always but Aki just had to do a prank that was supposed to be for another student but it ended up on a teacher who is in the horror of Kaori and the others, Roland Chappelle. In addition, the Never Smiling Chef just gave them a not very happy glaring gaze

So, they were now punished by the teacher and had to carry away boxes of books away

As the four were carrying the boxes away, some students ran in the other corner of the hallway and bumped Aki's box

"agh! Hey!" Aki exclaimed before her box dropped to the ground and the books came out of it "come back here!"

Aki wanted to go after the students who bumped her without even saying sorry but they were already gone

"grrrr. When I find the ones who did this, I'm going to pay them pay full time!" Aki said angrily while cracking her knuckles

"yes yes, you can do that later" Kaori told Aki "right now, you need to pick those books up"

Aki grumbles before she started picking up the books on the floor and placed them back into her box but as she was going to pick up the other books, a photo came floating out of a book that she picked up

"what's that?" Rentaro asked as Aki picks the photo up and looks at it

"wha?!" Aki exclaimed as in the photo was her father in his teenage days and with a woman who she didn't recognize at all, the scene seems to be taken in Totsuki's cafeteria "it's my dad!"

This got Kaori and the others to look at the photo as it was undeniable that it was Aki's father and the Headmistress' husband

"wow, he looks young" Dan said

"that's because it's a photo taken a long time ago" Rentaro said with a sweatdrop, Kurokiba Dan was a great chef but was slow in knowing other things that are not related in cooking

"look at the date" Kaori said as she pointed to the bottom right edge of the photo where the date was "it was taken on 21st December 2019"

"the day I was born?!" Aki exclaimed in shock

"hey hey, you were born in 2039" Kaori and Rentaro told Aki as she was taking quick in taking something in without processing it

Rentaro looks at the photo as he just stares at it

"doesn't this woman look like your mom, Aki?" Rentaro asked as the others look at him and then the photo "See?"

Aki and the others look at the photo and the woman more closely as she had jet black hair, and blue eyes, not like Erina but the way she looks is exactly like Erina

"you know what, Dan's right. She does look like your mother" Kaori said

"yeah, there's no mistaking it" Rentaro added in

"but my mom has honey blonde hair and amethyst coloured eyes" Aki said before she looks in horror "did my mom had plastic surgery?!"

"NO GODDAMNIT! AND PLASTIC SURGERY ONLY CHANGES FACE! NOT HAIR COLOR AND EYE COLOR!" Kaori and Rentaro shouted at Aki while Dan just stands in the sidelines

"oh…" Aki said understanding it as Kaori and Rentaro sighs in tiredness

"hey, this book has my mom's name" Dan said as the others look at him and sees him holding up the book where the photo came out

Dan opened the front page of the book as there were some drawn doodles here and there but there was also Alice's name

"your mom has some weird characters when she was a teen" Rentaro said with a sweatdrop in seeing the drawn doodles

"thanks" Dan stated

"he's not complimenting you" Kaori said with a tick mark

"hmm, maybe Auntie Alice knows about the woman in the photo" Aki said as she closed the page and carries it upwards before more photos came falling out of the book

"make that Photos" Rentaro said as they started picking up the photos on the floor "that woman is in all of them"

"and with some of the 92nd Diamond Generation Alumnus and other earlier alumnus too, every single one of them" Kaori added in as there were photos of the woman with her mother and father as well

"yeah, but why is my mom not in any of them?" Aki asked looking confused as she picks up photos after photos checking every single one of them but didn't find her mother in any of them

"_seriously, Aki?"_ everyone thought with a sweatdrop as Aki didn't realized that the black-haired woman is Nakiri Erina herself

"looks like there's only one way to find out the truth" Aki said standing up while holding the small pile of photos "we must find the answer by Auntie Alice!"

"why?" Dan asked looking bored

"I have to know! Who is this woman and why is she with my dad!" Aki exclaimed all patriotic while Kaori and Rentaro sighs tiredly

"what will that prove?" Dan asked again

"it will prove if my dad had an ex before getting together with my mom!" Aki exclaimed, her eyes on fire

"_oh boy, her switch flipped"_ Kaori and Rentaro thought in unison as Yukihira Aki is a talented young chef but is a person who can be easily mis leaded by her own thoughts

"to the Astronomy Club Lab!" Aki exclaimed while grabbing Dan's hand and bolted away at high speed

"hey! Come back here! There's still the books and the boxes!" Kaori exclaimed but they were gone from sight. Kaori let out a sigh as she rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration

"you think we can use Aki as an excuse to Roland-sensei?" Rentaro asked

* * *

Within the Astronomy Club Lab, Alumnus and now a teacher of Totsuki, Kurokiba Alice was inside the lab doing some food experiment while her husband was sweeping the floor in a butler uniform

Alice did some humming as she mix some orange and lemon juices together before pouring them into a tomato juice glass. She then lifts the glass up and shakes it in her hand to see the acid reaction when the door to the room was slammed open harshly surprising her and her husband

"Auntie Alice!" Aki shouted out while having Dan dragged around

"oh? Aki-chan and Danny. What brings you two here?" Alice asked while greeting her niece and son

"we need the truth!" Aki exclaimed as she slams down to the table, the pile of photos "did my dad really love my mom?!"

"what?!" Alice exclaimed in shock as her face looks horrified "Yukihira-kun never loved Erina?!"

"so it's true?!" Aki exclaimed back looking more horrified "does that mean my dad never loved my mom?!"

"does that also mean that you are not Erina's daughter?!" Alice exclaimed as a lightning bolt had just struck down Aki

Aki started crying in tears as Alice hugged her while consoling her

"there there~! Auntie Alice is here for you~! No matter what you are my previous and cute niece~!" Alice said repeatedly while comforting Aki

Dan and Ryo were out in the side lines as they watched the two in their own world before seeing Kaori and Rentaro coming in

"oh that Aki, I'm going to kill her!" Kaori exclaimed as she and Rentaro had to carry away all their boxes on their own

"calm down, calm down" Rentaro said trying to calm Kaori from trying to kill their best friend

"what's going on here?" Hayama Akira, Alumnus and teacher of Totsuki came looking in by the door "you guys are so noisy"

30 minutes later

"so this is what the fuss about?" Akira asked while holding a photo in hand "who is this woman?"

"yeah! Who is she?! Is she my real mom?!" Aki exclaimed while still crying before she hugs Alice who cries as well

"how did she come to that type of conclusion?" Akira asked with a sweatdrop

"who knows?" Ryo said as the two alumni just looks at Alice who held a tissue to Aki's nose which blows out on it "seems like Ojou got mis leaded with her imaginations too"

"so, who is she, father?" Dan asked Ryo who picks up a photo and looks at the woman who was smiling with Soma

Ryo looks at the picture intensely with his lazy eyes before he looks at Dan and then to Akira

"hey, Hayama. Who is she?" Ryo asked as Akira sweatdropped

"it's Nakiri Erina! Did you go blind over the years, Kurokiba?!" Hayama exclaimed before he butts heads with Ryo

"what was that? You want to say that again in my face?" Ryo said in his berserk mode as the two old rivals got into it again

"I knew that it was the headmistress" Kaori said picking up another photo and looks at it

"but why is her hair black?" Rentaro asked, as Yukihira Erina seems to be someone who wouldn't change her image that much

"squid ink?" Dan said as Kaori and Rentaro sweatdropped

"why do you say that?" Rentaro asked

"squid ink is black, right? So her hair got squid ink and couldn't wash it off" Dan said as his imaginations goes wild

"what is it with their family?" Kaori asked

"I have no idea" Rentaro replied

"ahem" someone coughed out by the door as everyone turns to see Hisako coming in "might I remind that all students are to go back to their dorms and apartments before 5 o'clock. No exceptions allowed"

"oh boy! Bye!" Rentaro said looking at the clock before he scrams

"hey! Wait!" Kaori exclaimed as she runs out but her mother stopped her "Mom?"

"I need some explanation on what is going on here" Hisako said seeing how Alice was still hugging a Crying Aki, Hayama with Ryo were now in a sudden cook off, and Dan, well he just sat down and be the judge to the sudden cook off

Another 10 minutes later

"for the love of" Hisako said face palming "all of this nonsense because of Aki's imagination. How typical"

"so? why did Aunt Erina had a change of hair color and stuff?" Kaori asked her mother

"it was because of a bet that miss Alice made with her" Hisako explained "that bet was that Erina-sama has to dye her hair black and wear contact lenses until her hair color changes back"

"why make a bet like that?" Dan asked while eating some dishes that his dad and Akira prepared in their sudden cook off

"only she knows" Hisako said pointing to Alice who looks to have realization plastered on her face

"so I made a bet like that, huh? I must've forgot" Alice said laughing before doing a 'tee hee!' for her clumsiness

"honestly, you and your wild imaginations," Hisako said sighing

* * *

Night-time, at Nakiri's mansion

Soma was sitting on his bed as he was looking at some photos in an album

He flips the pages around while having a smile to see some nostalgic photos

"what are you doing?" Erina asked, coming out of the bathroom in a bath gown

"just looking at some photos" Soma replied as he flips another page of the album "Aki came in, bawling about some old photos, she found at school and got some weird imaginations from it"

"that girl, what are we going to do with her?" Erina said sighing as she started changing into her nightgown

"isn't it fine? I got some nice old photos back" Soma said as he lifted up the photos that Aki got earlier in the day

"ah! I thought I got rid of those!" Erina exclaimed while looking blush

"looks like you didn't" Soma said with a chuckle before his wife lunges at him

"give them to me! I'm going to burn them all!" Erina exclaimed as the two started wrestling on the bed before Soma overpowered Erina in an instant

The two laid down on the bed as the photos were all over the bed as well

"alright alright, but at least let me keep this one" Soma said as he takes out from his pocket the photo of him with Erina, the two having happy smiles together in their teenager days

"fine" Erina said sighing "but don't let Alice know of this"

"I promise" Soma said before he pecks Erina's forehead and then gives her lips a kiss "you know, looking at the photo now, kinda reminds me of how cute you were looking like this"

"shut up!" Erina exclaimed "I only did that stupid bet because of Alice!"

"really? Wasn't there another reason on why you did this?" Soma asked with a raised eyebrow

"m-maybe…." Erina muttered out as Soma chuckles before giving her another kiss

* * *

Several years back

Soma who had just went up to his second year in Totsuki, was walking down the hall as he was going to Erina's office

He hummed a song as he just keeps on walking before a black-haired female student went pass him

Soma's eyes squinted a bit before he turns to look at the girl who was walking away

"Erina? What are you doing?" Soma called out as the girl stopped in her tracks "decided a new look?"

"i-I'm not Nakiri Erina" the girl stuttered out in a high voice as Soma walks towards her

"no, you're Erina, alright" Soma said as he turns the girl around and look at her "my one and only Erina"

The girl blushed as she was Erina who had dyed her hair black and was wearing contact lenses

"h-how did you know?" Erina asked as Soma combed her side hair behind her ear "Megumi, Takumi, Hisako, and the others got fooled so easy"

"I know it's you because how can I not know my own girlfriend, hmm?" Soma answered before he pecks her forehead and gives her a kiss to the lips "by my guess, you accepted a bet with Alice but lost, didn't you?"

Erina nodded before the two heard a frustrated groan coming from a corner as they see Alice who was biting a napkin and pulling it while Ryo who was nearby, just stands in his place while holding a camera

"I could've sworn that it would fool him!" Alice groans frustratedly

Soma chuckled before he looks to Erina and kisses her lips passionately before the two intertwines hand, then started to walk away together

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a nice day in Totsuki, as our attention is first taken to the Nakiri Mansion

Erina was in Aki's room as the mother was having playtime with her daughter and son

Aki was playing doll house while Haruki was with Erina as the young boy was still in need of care by her

Erina patted Haruki's head a few times before she lifted him up and rubs her nose against his little one, getting Haruki to giggle happily

She soon lifted him up and down before blowing some raspberries to his tummy

Haruki laughs and giggles as Erina had a happy smile

"Mama" Aki called out to her mother as Erina hummed in reply "why is Papa's name Yukihira?"

"what do you mean, Aki?" Erina asked while placing down Haruki on her lap

"Uncle Asahi said that Mama's surname is Nakiri, and then Papa's Surname is Yukihira. But he said that Grandpa Joe's Surname was Saiba before getting changed with Yukihira" Aki said as the child was a bright child at such a young age

"that's true, but why you ask that?" Erina replied before giving Haruki his pacifier as the child has been sucking on his thumb in the conversation

"well, Grandpa Zami told Aki that when a Papa and a Mama get together, the Mama changes her surname to the Papa's." Aki said, calling Azami with a nickname "but why did Grandpa Joe change his surname instead of Grandma?"

"I see" Erina said rubbing her chin, understanding her daughter's question "well Aki, before you and Haruki were born, I ask the same question too. I was confused on why Jouchiro-san changed his surname in he first place, so I asked him and he said that it's to remember your grandmother who is no longer with us"

"did she go away somewhere?" Aki asked, the child not knowing what had happened to her grandmother

"yes, that's why Grandpa changed his surname. So that he can always remember grandma who he loves very much" Erina said as Aki nodded in understanding

"Aki got it! I will always remember Papa and Mama's surname for sure!" Aki said with a cheer as Erina sighs with a smile

* * *

Night soon came

Erina was cradling Haruki in her arms as she hums a lullaby for the child

Haruki sucks on her pacifier before the child slowly closed his eyes and falls asleep

"sleep well and have a nice dream, Haruki" Erina whispered as she placed Haruki into his crib and drapes his little blanket over him

Erina gives a kiss to his forehead before turning on the nightlight by the table nearby

she tuns off the light and went out, then slowly and gently close the door

* * *

Soma was taking a bath before he came out with only his shorts and a towel around his neck

"man, that was good" Soma said drying his hair with his towel before he went to the closet "nothing beats a good bath after a day at work"

Soma takes out his sleep shirt before he turns to see Erina coming in

"the two rascals asleep?" Soma asked as Erina nodded before she grabs her towel and went to the bathroom to take a night bath

After 30 minutes, Erina came out all refreshed from her back

Drying her hair with her towel, Erina stands out of the bathroom before seeing Soma reading a magazine while sitting on his side of the bed

"you know, I always wondered one thing" Erina said as Soma hummed before looking at his wife "I wonder what would've happened if Jouichiro-san never changed his surname and your surname would've been Saiba"

"why the sudden wonder?" Soma asked as Erina went to her side of her bed

"well, Aki just asked me earlier this day on why your and Jouichiro-san's surname is Yukihira and not Saiba" Erina stated as she explained what their daughter asked her to him "but it got me wonder what would happen if your surname was Saiba instead of Yukihira"

"hmmm" Soma hummed as he rubs his chin "in my opinion, nothing"

"nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Erina asked while raising an eyebrow

"what I mean by nothing is that nothing would change" Soma stated as he explained it to her "you and I meeting as childhood friends, meeting again in Totsuki, meeting our friends, everything"

Soma soon pulls Erina into a hug as he place a kiss on her forehead before leaning close to her neck, placing gentle and warm kisses

"nothing would change, and that also means how we fell in love with each other, and married each other" Soma whispered as Erina blushes a bit before she got a gentle kiss to the lips by him "not to mention having our two kids as well"

"are you sure about that?" Erina asked as Soma nodded in reply

"I know so" Soma said before leaning their foreheads together "no matter what, no matter how, even if we don't know each other in our next life. Even if we never meet in our next life. I'm sure, no. I'm going to make sure to find you and marry you…that's my promise"

Soma intertwined their hands together as he grasp it gently yet tightly

Erina had a happy smile on her as she felt her heart skip a beat to Soma's declaration of his love to her

"do you promise that?" Erina asked as she stared into Soma's golden eyes

"cross my heart, and I hope to see your beautiful smile once more on the other side" Soma said in a joking tone as Erina giggles in reply "I will always find a way to be with you, even if we are born on each end of the world"

"and I will find you too, no matter what" Erina replied before the two leans in for a deep kiss

The two soon slowly falls to the bed as Soma was on top of Erina while their lips were locked in their kiss

The night goes on as it was still young and so was the love of both couple

* * *

Year 2592

The world has now advanced and become modernized as there were flying cars and tall cybertronic buildings everywhere but the one thing that never changed was the culinary food

Within Totsuki, the legendary and centuries old building of majestic heritage

There had chefs of humans and robots, all wanting to be a chef

But now, there were a bunch of new transfers who want to get in

"it's her, Nakiri Erina the 2nd" "the great descendant of the first Nakiri Erina of the Great Diamond Generation" "the great princess of the Nakiri heritage" "the wielder of the God Tongue" "they say her palate is so refine that machines pale to copy her capabilities" "not only that, I heard that she's a descendant of Yukihira Soma, the first Indra of Totsuki too" the transfers chattered around as before them is Nakiri Erina the 2nd , a direct descendant of Soma and Erina. She also looks like the spitting image of Erina herself except for the fact that her hair is red and her eyes are gold

Nakiri Erina the 2nd takes out a mic and coughs once to get their attention

"to all of you who have taken the transfer exam, you only have one task" Nakiri Erina the 2nd stated before an egg floated in her hand "make a meal with the ingredient of an egg that is worthy of my tongue and you will earn your admission to Totsuki, i will give you a minute to withdraw from the examination if you want."

In a matter of seconds, as if it as a blast from the past. All the participants had disappeared, having to flee the moment she said withdraw

"what a pathetic excuse of wanabee chefs" Nakiri Erina the 2nd stated before a hologram screen appeared beside her

"_Erina-sama, there are taste testers awaiting you after the examination"_ a robot man stated to Erina who nodded

"I have finished here, I'll go there now" she stated as the hologram screen disappeared

But as she was about to go out, she heard some racket in the cooking station near her

"what?" Nakiri Erina the 2nd stated as she looks and sees someone cooking in the kitchen "who?"

A hologram screen appeared again as it shows her the information of a transfer student

"Saiba….Soma?" she reads out before she sees someone presenting her an egg Furikake Gohan to her "this dish…."

"Furikake Gohan, nice and warm" the chef stated as he is Saiba Soma, who looks exactly like Soma but has blonde hair and amethyst eyes "dig in"

The two looks at each other as in their minds they felt like known each other….from a very very long time ago

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with sorina**

**Idea from friend Rafaael20; go and check his stories out!**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a nice day at the Sumire Shopping Street

The shops were open, people walking by while some were buying meals to eat or getting something to eat at the famous Yukihira Diner; if it was the occasion today

Let's turn our attention to the said diner where the regular customers were having their favourite meal from the diner but today, the current owner Yukihira Soma isn't the one behind the kitchen but it was rather the previous owner, Yukihira Joichiro who was cooking while handling his granddaughter at the same time

Joichiro was cooking a special steak menu when his tied up ponytail got tugged hard by Aki who was in a strap carry on his back

"come on, Aki-chan. Don't pull grandpa's hair!" Joichiro told his granddaughter nicely as Aki was just a 3-year-old girl who just wants constant attention

"tough cooking while babysitting, huh?" Tomita said to Joichiro while having his regular meal

"I thought it was going to be easy, seeing how she's Erina-chan's daughter and all" Joichiro said as he finished cooking the steak even with Aki's constant tugging on his pony tail antic "but I guess she got some of Soma's curiosity and all"

"I can see that" Tomita said with a small laugh

Joichiro was babysitting his granddaughter as his son and daughter in law had an urgent business to attend to at Totsuki, meaning that they won't have time to watch over their daughter. They had tried asking their friends, other family members to watch over Aki but they were as busy as they were, except for Joichiro. So the two parent decided to let Joichiro babysit Aki until the end of the day

"_it's going to be easy! She's my granddaughter after all!"_ Joichiro's previous words rang out in the chef's head as he had said it to his son and Daughter in law when they cam to drop off Aki to him

"me and my big mouth" Joichiro said sighing while having a tired look as Aki continues tugging his pony tail "now that I think about it, Tamako was the one who constantly watch over Soma when he was a kid"

The day goes on for the diner as the regulars come in and go for the meals every passing hour. Joichiro cooks for them but at some point of the moment, he has to ask a few of the regulars to help him with Aki who sometimes need a change of diaper, make her bottle of milk, and gives her a nap time. All at the same time, this was not something easy for the 56 year old chef

Time goes and pass as the day reached to the evening time where the sun was setting

"you and your stupidity at the time, Joichiro" Yukihira Kazusato, former and former owner of the Yukihira Diner said to his son in law while carrying Aki who was sucking on her pacifier now

The old man had come to the diner because of Joichiro who had called him and said that he really needs his help in taking care of Aki who keeps on bothering him when he is cooking and that could lead to some bad things for a chef in the kitchen

"I told you that you need to learn more on being a grandfather, rather than be a going around the world chef that many years ago" Kazusato said sighing "I'm guessing karma just went and bite you on the behind, didn't it?"

"you have no idea" Joichiro said as the man looks extremely tired and that wasn't from cooking all day "I'm starting to regret on some travelling occasions"

Kazusato sighs again while shaking his head before he turns his attention to his great granddaughter who was reaching her hands out to a picture frame hanging on the wall near the kitchen

Aki cooed while reaching her little hands at the picture as it had the photo of Joichiro, Tamako, and Soma; Many years ago

"are you interested in that photo, Aki?" Kazusato asked her with a smile as Aki just tried to grab the photo with her hands like she could reach for it

Kazusato carried her up and went near the picture frame

"I think you know your dad and grandpa from the photo, right?" Kazusato asked as Aki looks at the photo while reaching her little hand out to it "but do you know your other grandma?"

Kazusato takes the picture frame off the wall and went back to sit down with Aki

"this woman right here is your other grandma, Aki" Kazusato told his great granddaughter while pointing at Tamako in the photo with his thumb "she's your dad's mom"

Aki looks at the photo as she stares at Tamako who was smiling in it

"mama" Aki said looking at the picture

"not mama, Aki" Joichiro said while in the middle of drying his hands with a towel "she's your grandma, just like how I'm your grandpa, understand?"

Aki just tilts her head in confusion as the 3 year old can't understand complex words yet

"mama" Aki said, getting only the two grandparents chuckling a bit to her word

"let's just say that she's your grandma, alright?" Kazusato said while patting Aki's head a few times

"Tamako here is your grandma" Joichiro told her while looking at the photo of his deceased wife "she was just like your dad back then. She was an optimistic, cheerful and sociable woman who made everyone in the neighbourhood her friend and also she was a bad cook back then as well"

"but that didn't stop her from trying again and again in cooking" Kazusato added in, smiling to the photo of his deceased daughter "your mom was the shining star back then. And your dad was even more shining star as her"

Aki looks at the photo as she smiled happily in seeing it

A few hours later soon passed as a black car drives into the sumire street

Joichiro was waiting at the diner with Aki while Kazusato had gone home for the day as his old body was in need of rest

"sorry we're late" Soma called out as he got out of the car, holding the door open for Erina to come out as well "man, today's business was all talk and no cooking"

"it's called business" Erina said before going to Joichiro who stood up and passed Aki back to her mother "how was your day with grandpa, Aki?"

Aki merely babbles cutely as this got Erina to smile and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead

"I bet that it was easy for you to handle her, right?" Soma asked with a teasing grin to his dad who he could tell had a tiring day in babysitting Aki at the diner

"yeah yeah" Joichiro said as he sat down and sighs "I have no idea how Azami and the others do it, but man do I need to learn some from them"

"very sorry for Aki's Trouble, Joichiro-san" Erina said with a smile before she nuzzles her nose with Aki's as this got the little girl to giggle happily "she's a very energetic little girl, after all"

"yeah, too energetic" Joichiro said before sighing again

Soma chuckled before he looks at the picture frame of his family from years back that was lying on the table near Joichiro

"why is this off the wall?" Soma asked, taking hold of the picture frame in hand

"huh? That?" Joichiro said looking to his son before to Aki leans her head against her mother's shoulder, slowly falling asleep "let's say that I told Aki of her other grandma than Mana"

"hmm, I see" Soma said smiling a bit to see the photo of his mom from years back

"well then, we bid you a nice good night, Joichiro-san" Erina said bowing a bit as it was night and Aki is going to need a goodnight sleep for her growth

"yeah" Joichiro replied as he stands up and pokes Aki's cheek a few times "this little girl is all energetic in the day but not so much during the night, huh?"

A few minutes later, the diner was closed up

Erina with Aki got back into the car first while Joichiro talks to Soma a bit before handing back the Diner's key

"next time, you want me to babysit her. Get Azami into it too" Joichiro told Soma as he was still a preparing grandpa "she's way too energetic for me"

"hahaha, I'll try to remember that" Soma said with a smirk before he went to the car and got in

Joichiro waves his hand goodbye as the car drives away back to Totsuki

"now then" Joichiro said as he stretched his arms up and yawned "I wonder if Tomita can let me stay at his place for the day?"

Joichiro grabs his small suitcase and started to walk away before a breezing cold wind flies pass his face, causing his hair to flow in it

"what a cold night" Joichiro said shivering a bit before he remember that he has to make sure that the door to the diner is locked "oh yeah"

Joichiro turns around, only for his eyes to widen a bit to see a spectral figure of Tamako standing in front of the diner. The spectral spirit having a smile to him before Joichiro rubs his eyes and she disappeared

The old man chef stood in his place before he smiled and rubs the back of his head

"I shouldn't worry about that anymore" Joichiro said as he started walking away "it's his diner now, anyway"

Joichiro now walks away into the distance, as the moon shines in the night where stars filled the night sky

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

At Totsuki

In a storage room where there were some cooking machines from the gastronomy club, lying around collecting dust on them

The facility was dark and quiet before the door slides open to reveal, Aki, Rentaro, Kaori, and Dan.

"alright then, let's start cleaning" Aki said as she lifts her hands up, both covered in rubber gloves

The time goes on as the four starts cleaning the storage room together as they were having a punishment done to them because of Aki who did a prank on some senior students and this got her into trouble, as well as the other three who were just walking by

"this is why I rather stay at my class, then walk around" Kaori said, wearing a mask to cover her mouth, and was in the middle of cleaning a molecular machine with a wet towel

"yeah, I agree" Rentaro added in as they were cleaning the storage room because of Aki who just loves to get into trouble

"I wonder why we have to clean the storage room?" Aki asked while thinking as she just stands in her place, not cleaning anything

"just stop thinking and start cleaning" Kaori and Rentaro told her with an angry look

They all continued cleaning as one by one, the dust covered machines were getting cleaned one by one

In the middle of it, Alice came by

"oh, all of you are here" Alice called out to them with a smile "hard working?"

"yes" they all replied

"be careful with some of them" Alice told them "some of this machine are old and delicate

"we got that covered, auntie Alice" Aki told her aunt while she and Dan were pushing a big metal refrigerator to the side

Alice watched the two before she realizes something about the refrigerator

"wait! Wait!" Alice exclaimed as she went in and walks towards the refrigerator

"what's wrong?" Dan asked his mother who inspects the refrigerator before nodding two times

Alice then opens the refrigerator and inside was empty, except for a single photo that was lying inside

"I knew it" Alice said smiling as she takes out the photo and sees how it was perfectly preserved

"what's what?" Aki asked, curious to see what her aunt had got

"this Aki, is something that your mother wouldn't want anyone to see" Alice said with a snickering smile as in the photo was Soma and Erina who was wearing some sort of magical girl cosplay but looks flustered and embarrassed to the max

"that's Aunt Erina?" Dan asked his mother while looking at the photo

"yup" Alice said as she went out of the storage room with the other four following her "this was taken at their first date together at a special day"

"and what day was that?" Aki asked, more curious than ever

"Well…." Alice trailed off while placing a finger to her chin

* * *

26 years ago at Totsuki

Soma was walking around the hallway of Totsuki as he was heading to the Headmistress Office to get Erina

The two were in their second year together and were dating with each other. The whole school knows it and some support while some deny. This got daily shokugeki challenges for Soma as he is the first seat and the boyfriend of the most amazing person in Totsuki. Over all, the result of each Shokugeki for his seat and Erina's hand as her boyfriend were defended over and over to the point that the Shokugeki Challenges for her hand stopped and now only for his ranking in the Elite Ten

Soma whistles as he walks around and reached Erina's office

He tidies his clothes up before knocking on the door two times

"Erina? You there?" Soma called out as today was a planned date day and that means the two were going somewhere for the day

The door swings open as Erina's hand reached and grabbed Soma's before pulling the man in

"wow!" Soma exclaimed in surprise before the door closed

* * *

An hour later, a black car went out of Totsuki and into the outer street

Soma was in the car as so was Erina who was wearing a jacket, sports jeans, and with the addition of wearing sunglasses, and a sun hat

"I like how you look and all, Erina. But you look a bit?" Soma asked, a bit teasing to Erina

"I didn't want to wear this, you know" Erina said pulling down her sunglasses to reveal her beautiful amethyst eyes to her boyfriend "I just didn't want Alice to tail on me to where we are going"

"come on. Just how bad Alice wants to always have fun?" Soma asked before he imagined just how much Alice likes to drag Ryo around when they were in an amusement park "nevermind"

"all in matter, this isn't just for me as a coverup to Alice" Erina added in as she looks in front and sees that they were going to a convention and it was an anime convention "it's so that no one who is a chef there would know that I'm in such a place"

"what's that matter for us to be here?" Soma asked not seeing the point

"the matter is that they might try and blackmail me or something" Erina told him before Soma chuckles and pulled her in for a hug

"don't worry" Soma said "I'm here and I won't let that happen"

Erina hugs him back while having a smile as she was glad to have him as her boyfriend who is so loving

A few moments later, Erina and Soma arrived at the anime convention where there were many cosplayers, anime Otakus, any many anime fans

"wow, this is more crowded than the one in Tokyo" Soma said whistling a bit "why we come to this one though?"

Soma looks to Erina who was wearing a magical girl cosplay, her blonde hair turned red as she was wearing a wig while also having make up to disguise herself

"because in this convention, there's a contest for the one with the best magical girl cosplay will get a special limited edition manga of the First Time Summer Love that is only released for today and I do not want to wait next year to get it!" Erina explained, her eyes sparkling for her manga book which was one of her favourites and was reading at the moment

"_and I thought the otakus here are bad"_ Soma thought with a sweatdrop

The two went on as it was a planned date and that was by spending the day at the anime convention and waiting for the contest to start which it did after 4 hours

The MC was doing the announcement of the contest while the contestants were waiting by their seats

Erina was fidgeting in her seat in anxiousness with Soma who accompanied her on the whole way

"please be me! Please be me! Please be me!" Erina muttered out as she wished to win the contest as bad as she wanted the manga

"you really wanted it, didn't you?" Soma said with a smile

"and the winner of the annual Cosplay event is!" the MC exclaimed as he was given a note which he reads before going back to the mic "contestant number 21! As the Cosplay of Magical Girl Villainess Foxiness Fox! Nakiri Alice!"

Soma and Erina heard the name and their jaws dropped

"yay~!" Alice popped out of the crowd as she wears an animal magical girl cosplay that looks to be a fox and was doing a victory sign while getting bombarded with photoshoots from all angle

"A-A-Alice!?" Erina stammered out in shock to see her cousin

"looks like I win perfectly!" Alice said while laughing superiorly, Ryo stood beside her, in an all-black dog costume while looking bored

* * *

Back to the present

"wah" Aki said with a deadpanned face to know that her mother and father went to an anime convention just to get a limited edition manga

"and then I took a picture of their stammering defeat!" Alice said with a smile while holding the photo in hand "as you can see"

"so what happened next?" Dan asked, the story not being finished after all

"oh right! You can't believe just how it ended!" Alice said with a snickering smile "just when we were going home, Erina's Cosplay j-"

Alice never got to finish her words as an arm was around her neck and a loud crack sound was heard, the 92nd Alumnus soon passed out

Aki and the others were trembling in fear as the one who just knocked out Alice was none other than Erina herself, the Headmistress having an unpleasant or unhappy look on her

"if you wish to remain in this school, I suggest that you continued whatever you were doing before my cousin comes in" Erina said in a threatening voice as Aki and the others bolted back inside the storage room and continued cleaning as fast as they can

Erina huffs as she takes the photo in Alice's hand and looks at it with a blushing face

"I thought I got rid of this all" Erina muttered out as she left the room and a passed out Alice as well

* * *

Night-time

Soma was in his home's living room as he was hearing what had happened a few hours back in school by Aki

"and then Mom just snapped Auntie Alice's neck!" Aki exclaimed while having Tama on her lap, the child just sucking on her bottle of milk, her twin Maka, however, was asleep on the couch while hugging a teddy bear upon sleeping

"okay then, that would explain why Alice was out for the day" Soma said as Alice was brought home out cold by Ryo who carried his wife bridal style while her neck had compresses on it

"so what gives with this whole cosplay thing?" Aki asked while caressing Tama's head

"about that part" Soma said while rubbing his chin "I don't think you're old enough to know it"

"eh? Why?" Aki whined

"just wait until you're 20 or so" Soma told her with a smile

* * *

After his kids were in bed, Soma went to his room where Erina was already in there, probably taking a bath or reading a book while sitting on the bed

"cosplay, huh?" Soma said "Erina did still keep that magical girl outfit from back then, didn't she?"

Soma went to the room as he opened the door and was met with a very surprised Erina who was in her old magical girl costume that still fits her

"a-a-a-ah, t-t-this is! I was just checking it! yeah! Just that!" Erina stammered in pure embarrassment as her husband caught her cosplaying on the act

Soma looks at her before chuckling as he went in and closed the door before locking it

"just when I thought I had to hold back for a while" Soma said with a smile as he slowly closes in on Erina who was blushing even redder to her husband's approach

Soma soon holds her and carried her up to the bed where he will have some fun with a beautiful magical girl

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**i'm still here!**

**sorina evermore!**

**getting excited on the shokugeki no soma season 5 final episode! (probably!) i am hype boi!**

**so then; set in the first year before becoming second year**

**summary: why do I even bother? you guys will really love this one!**

**"speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**on with the story**

at Totsuki, School for chefs

it was a nice day and all, things been going peaceful after the disbandment of the Azami association.

let's go to the Headmistress office which is somehow locked from the inside, but for us, let's go and have a peek on what is going on.

* * *

on a couch which was for guests of the school in the Headmistress office, now had the Headmistress pinned down by the Totsuki's Elite Ten First Seat, Yukihira Soma who was devouring the God Tongue's lips with his. Erina mewled in the kiss as Soma deepens it before separating to take a few minutes air lung break.

Erina huffs her breath as her cheeks were flushed, her hair sprawled all over the couch while some were latched onto her face because of sweat that came from the overheating make out session. Soma looks at Erina's Beautiful Amethyst eyes as he always felt lost in seeing them, gently combing away some hair from her face to behind her ears, Soma pecks her cheeks before taking a few strands of her hair to smell the addictive lavender like scent which was coming from it.

"no matter how many times, Erina..." whispered Soma as he caresses her cheeks and kisses her lips before licking his lips once. "you are just such a delectable dessert"

Erina's cheeks flushed even redder than before to hear his whisper as she didn't understand how a carefree Soma can become such a loving boyfriend after everything they had been through.

Soma leans down to her neck as his breath tickles the skin, causing Erina to moan a bit before feeling Soma's hands going to her waist and caresses her back. Soma kisses her neck a few times before going up to her cheeks and gave each a kiss, doing the same to the side of her lips

"d-don't..." muttered Erina as she felt a burning heat sensation coming from her chest.

"don't? why?" replied Soma with an amused look while his right hand reached and caresses her left cheek. "i thought you and i love each other?"

"i d-do...but don't..." Erina said before Soma takes her lips again and both started another make-out session.

Erina let out a few mewling moans from within the kiss as Soma's tongue inserts itself into her mouth and was having a dance with hers.

"aahh..Soma..." Erina moaned out as her God Tongue was in a tango dance with Soma's. both just tasting each other deeply without a care of the world.

after five minutes, the two separate as their lungs need air to breathe. the two created a thin string of saliva that connects their lips together while they were huffing their breath. Soma leans his forehead to Erina's while his arms hold her towards himself. the two looks into each other's eyes as both Amethyst and gold just melted into each others' vision towards another while going into a different world together.

"ahem" a cough was heard as the two were pulled back into reality and looks to the opened door where Senzaemon, Hisako, and a few businessmen behind them are looking at the two young couple.

"i can see that you are quite busy with young Yukihira at the moment, Erina" said Senzaemon, having to have coughed to get their attention.

"O-O-Ojii-sama!?" Erina muttered out in shock to see her grandfather with Hisako and some businessmen looking at her and Soma in their small make out session. "w-w-why are you all!?"

"E-Erina-sama, it's nearly time for your meeting with some personnel from the Hokkaido food industries" explained Hisako as she gestured to the businessmen standing behind Senzaemon, the Secretary herself having an embarrassed and disappointed look to her mistress who had been busy making out with Soma that she forgot to attend a scheduled meeting.

"a-ah...i see" replied Erina with an awkward yet embarrassed smile.

"i shall be handling the meeting in your stead, Erina." said Senzaemon to his granddaughter as he reached for the doorknob and slowly close it. "be sure to not be busy again with Young Yukihira, alright?"

when the door closed, the sounds of footsteps were heard going away from the office.

after a few minutes, Soma decided to break the silence

"That was embarrassing," the First Seat said before several tick marks appeared on Erina's forehead.

"WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK IT IS?!" Erina barked angrily at him, while making the birds on a nearby tree fly away.

* * *

a few hours later, night time

Erina was sitting on her bed with a very frustrated and angry face, she sat on her bed while giving the silent treatment to Soma who was on the bed beside her.

"come on, Erina. it was just a little too much making out" said Soma while lazing around "your gramps handled the meeting pretty well even after being retired and all"

Erina huffs as she was determined not to speak a word to him

"is that really how you want to play, Erina?" asked Soma with a cheeky grin "because i am really good at this little game of yours"

Soma sat up on the bed before going behind Erina and pulls her to his chest by her waist. he hugs her from behind before he leans close to her neck and started giving butterfly kisses that he knows will make Erina melt so easy and it did.

Erina's cheeks were slowly going red but her pride tried its best to make her have a strong wall against his attempt.

"ho?" hummed Soma amusingly before he pulls her in closer and started giving her warm hand rubs around her stomach, to her waist, up to her arms and shoulders, lastly to her hands. "still not talking?"

Erina blushes as Soma knows her strength and her own weaknesses that she never knew she had. Soma could tell that his little act of love is breaking her inner wall down as he goes for the finisher.

Soma holds her from her knees and back before lifting her up and placed her sideways then goes for a deep and passionate kiss to the lips.

Erina mewled as Soma deepens the kiss even more to hear her mewl. after a few seconds, Erina melted into the kiss and circles her arms around Soma's neck and pulls him close to deep the kiss furthermore. their sudden make out session took 5-6 minutes to end as they separated for air necessary for their lungs.

"still won't talk?" asked Soma as he gave Erina a cheeky look to her.

Erina's face was red as she looks away while mumbling out a few words which Soma could tell that she was saying 'fine' but at a very low voice.

"come on, Erina. you know that we can't stop tasting each other so much" told Soma to his blonde girlfriend as he caresses her cheeks before combing a few strands of her hair in between his fingers. "we're going out after all"

"that's the reason why I'm angry at you!" Exclaimed Erina with a huff. "do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my image?! i had a hard time telling my grandfather that I will be in more control! I am the headmistress of Totsuki! I can't be seen late because of too much kissing with you!"

"so? you want to stop having kisses?" asked Soma with a raised eyebrow

"that's right!" said Erina while pointing a finger at Soma "for tomorrow on, no more kissing! hugging! or anything that is considered to be making out! understand?!"

"no more kissing, hugging, or anything that is considered to be making out from tomorrow on..." Soma said looking away while rubbing his chin a bit before looking back at Erina with a cheeky smirk "are you sure can handle that, Erina? usually, you are the one who loves to kiss me more than I do to you"

that made Erina's face go red in embarrassment and in anger.

"I do not!" exclaimed Erina "I can prove to you that I can handle not kissing you or anything at the matter for the entire month!"

"you sure~?" asked Soma with a teasing grin "what happens if you can't handle it?"

"hmph! I am Nakiri Erina!" huffs Erina as she crosses her arms and looks away, her hair flicking to the side "there is nothing that I cannot do!"

"hmmm~? ok then, until tomorrow for this entire month, I won't do any kissing to you or anything else that is considered to be making out" said Soma while shrugging his shoulders before giving a playful look to Erina. "but I can still do it today, right~?"

"eh?" Said Erina before Soma goes in for another passionate and deep kiss with her. Erina mewled as she didn't make the deal correctly.

* * *

so the deal began tomorrow

at the morning, Erina and Hisako are doing their daily rounds of walking in the school's hallway where they check on students and teachers in their class.

"and then there is a meeting with the Elite Ten to discuss the changing seats accordingly," said Hisako, informing Erina of her schedule.

"make sure that we can get all of them to join the meeting" replied Erina while walking ahead of the secretary "the last time we had a meeting with them, Alice didn't bother showing up because she was too bored"

"I'll make a note for that" said Hisako

the two girls went around the hallway where they soon meet with Soma, Megumi, and Takumi who were walking by to their class for the day.

"ah, good morning, Nakiri-san, Arato-san" Megumi greeted the two with a smile as so did Takumi.

"good morning" Erina and Hisako replied as they soon chat regarding the meeting before a minute pass and they were going their way.

"we'll be on our way then" Takumi said as they were going to be late for class.

"see you later on the meeting" said Megumi as she bowed to the two.

"see ya" said Soma who smiled to Erina before following Megumi and Takumi.

"that's strange," said Hisako as Erina looks at her confused

"what is?" asked Erina with a curious look

"well, if you and Yukihira would meet each other by coincidentally and going your own way. you two usually give a kiss to each other" said Hisako as it had been a daily and normal thing for the two love couple.

"ah, that" replied Erina before she explained to Hisako about the deal the two made last night.

"i see" Hisako hummed while rubbing her chin "but can you handle it, Erina-sama?"

"of course i can" Erina replied with a prideful look on her face.

"are you really certain? it's usually you who give Yukihira the kiss" explained Hisako as Erina's face went red

"that is not true! it's him who does that!" Erina exclaimed before she huffs and went on. "I'll show you all!"

"this is going to end way too fast" muttered Hisako with a sigh while shaking her head before she followed her mistress

* * *

going onto the next day

after school, the Polar Star dorm had decided to do an outdoor BBQ with their friends.

"hand me the BBQ Sauce!" shouted Ikumi while holding a big plate filled with A5 meat.

"OK! NIKUMI-CHI!" Yuki, Daigo, and Shoji exclaimed while holding big bottles of BBQ sauce which are all high class

the Meat Master started her magic as the smell of grilled meat was flying into the air and excite the taste buds of everyone nearby. it took only 30 minutes, but Ikumi presented several plates of A5 Grilled meat that were cook to perfection.

"smells good~!" Yuki, Daigo, and Shoji said as they were drooling from the incredible smell.

from the dorm came Takumi and Isami as the two had big bowls of salad in hand.

"Italian Takumi special Salada with special Aldini Dressing!" exclaimed Takumi as they presented the bowls which had a vegetable salad mix and were given yellow mustard like dressing that sparkles. "Bon Appetit!"

"Itaddakkimasu!" everyone exclaimed as they had their own plates with spoons and forks. they sat on picnic tables that were set up as they were enjoying the meal with happy smiles.

Erina was slicing her piece of grilled meat and pierce it with her fork before piercing a piece of salad then eating the two together, her God Tongue tasted the combined the dish as she felt like she was watching the waltz of the two dishes in perfect harmony.

she smiles before a napkin was rubbed near her lips as she had some sauce on it. Erina turns and sees that it was Soma who is sitting beside her, the young man had cleaned her face with a smile.

"better eat more carefully, Erina," said Soma before going back to eating the meal.

"yeah" Erina replied a bit in a muttering way as she looks a bit disappointed.

at the other table, Takumi, Isami, Megumi, and Hisako saw the two as they felt a bit confused, well with the exception of Hisako.

"never knew that Yukihira can be a gentleman sometimes," said Takumi as he always has seen Soma kissing Erina if she had anything on her cheeks or lips instead of wiping it away with a tissue or napkin as he had seen. "wonder what's going on"

"and Nakiri-san seems a bit disappointed for some reason" Isami added in

"Is there something wrong?" Megumi asked curiously while Hisako sighs and decided to tell them of the two's little deal after the meal.

* * *

day by day that goes on and on between the two, not a single time when Soma meets Erina would he give her a peck or a kiss at all; only giving her a smile and a hug. seems he was set on following the little deal and Erina wasn't liking it.

we get our attention grabbed to the Headmistress office where Erina had her face smooshed to her table as she looks pretty tired for some reason.

"ERINA~!" soon came in Alice followed by her aid, Ryo. the energetic cousin of Erina's was all jolly and joy to meet her cousin/headmistress.

"ah...it's just you, Alice," said Erina looking to the door to who had come in before looking away. "what do you want, Alice?"

"what's with you, Erina?" asked Alice, seeing how her cousin seems to be drained of energy in the early morning. Alice got near and looks at her. "what's wrong?"

"I don't know...I am just tired and lacking energy" Erina replied a bit lazily as she just laid her face on her table in an unladylike manner. "just leave me alone..."

"now that is just rude" huffed Alice who puffs her cheeks. "just when I'm nice enough to come here and tell you that tomorrow is Kiss day. that means you get to kiss your boyfriend all day!"

Erina instantly groaned hearing the word 'kiss' as she was trying her best to stay in the part of her deal with Soma.

"wow, I don't know why but I think the way you are right now, must be connected with your boyfriend, huh?" Alice noted seeing how Erina reacted.

Erina sighs as she decided to tell Alice on the deal that she and Soma made, Alice being the one of the only few that weren't told of it.

"ooohhh~! I see now!" said Alice with a cheeky smile. "the way you are lacking energy and looking so lazy because you can't get to kiss your boyfriend or any making out with him too, huh? must be frustrating that you can't get to kiss him as you used to~!"

"shut up, Alice" Erina said with a small blush tainting her cheeks. "it's not like I like kissing him or anything"

"really? because by my count of seeing you two together," said Alice before she takes out her phone and showed photos of Soma and Erina kissing each other one by one. "I can say that you are usually the one who goes for the kiss than Soma-Kun or doing anything lovey dove with him, you know"

"that is not true!" exclaimed Erina, all full of energy "I do not kiss him or do anything to him just because I want to!"

"really~?" asked Alice playfully as Erina nodded "really~?"

Erina nodded again while Alice asked her again and again before she and Ryo were kicked out.

"if you have time to be asking stupid stuff! go and use it to do something useful for a chance!" Erina exclaimed before she slammed her door shut and locked it.

"oh, I will~," said Alice with a Cheshire cat smile and a snicker while Ryo just looks lazy as always.

* * *

the next day.

Erina stood in front of Totsuki as she had just gotten off her limo with Hisako, the Headmistress having a dumbfounded look while one of her eyebrows were twitching.

Hisako sighs as she facepalms and shakes her head. "Alice-sama..why?"

hanged up on the walls of the school was a pink banner that had the words 'KISS DAY SPECIAL! KISS YOUR LOVELY COUPLE FOR THIS DAY ONLY!". and that made things worse for Erina and even worse when she saw many couples walking around, some kiss each other under a tree, at the hallway, anywhere.

"ALICE!" Erina screamed so angrily on her cousin as she was going to kill her

somewhere behind a tree was Alice and Ryo, the two wearing wings as a disguise from her.

"hehehehe, let's see how long that prideful wall of yours stand, Erina~" Alice snickers while Ryo just looks lazy as always

* * *

the day was very dreadful for Erina as everywhere she goes, she finds couples after couples who give each other kisses that tempted her to do the same to her boyfriend.

"Erina-sama, I think we should just go to your office," said Hisako holding Erina by the shoulder and helping her go to her office as her brain was going to die if she sees more kissing by anyone else. "and take a long rest"

"yes...I think I should" Erina replied with a weak and tired face

10 minutes of walking and they arrived at the office.

"I'll go and make some tea for you," said Hisako as she left Erina in her office where she laid down on her couch.

Erina was now all alone in her office as she looks tired and frustrated at the same time.

she looks at her office's ceiling and sees the chandelier attached above.

Erina just looks at the ceiling before she reached into her pocket to take out her phone, turning it on; she dials Soma's number and pressed the call button.

a few rings and Soma picked up the call.

_"hello?"_ Soma's voice came out of the phone as Erina holds it near her ear.

"Soma, are you busy?" asked Erina

"_not really, I have class but I finished it up real quick"_ replied Soma "_what's wrong?"_

"can you...come to my office?" asked Erina with an embarrassed/nervous look. "I want to break the deal"

_"break the deal? I thought you said that you can handle it~?" _Soma replied with a teasing voice that infuriated Erina

"fine! don't come!" Erina exclaimed on the phone before she hanged up and place her phone to the table, she rolls around on the couch and huffs frustratingly.

after a few seconds, Erina rolled back and looks at her phone which was turned off, she expected Soma to call back but there was no ring nor a message.

pouting angrily, she grabbed her phone and dials Soma's number again. waiting for the call to connect, Erina holds it near her ear while having a frowning sad face.

"_Hello?"_ Soma's voice spoke out again on the phone's speaker as it got connected.

"Please come here" Erina voice out, almost pleadingly. "I was wrong, alright? can you please just come here?"

"_you only _had to ask, you know" replied Soma, but for some reason; his voice sounded like it was coming from within her office.

Erina looks up and sees her wheelchair spins, revealing Soma sitting on it. the 1st seat of the Elite Ten was holding his phone near his ear with an amused smile.

"so? if you can't keep up the deal, that means I can kiss you and everything else, right?" asked Soma, before getting the answer by Erina who just lunged at him. "hey that's dangerous!"

"shut up and kiss me!" exclaimed Erina angrily before taking her boyfriend's lips and went for a deep french kiss.

* * *

meanwhile at the outside,

Hisako was walking by while carrying a tea set as she was about to go into Erina's office but stopped when she heard moaning coming from inside and her face went a bit red.

"I knew that she can't keep the deal this long," said Hisako while sighing before she placed the tea set down and takes out a spare key which is for Erina's office and locked it. she grabs the tea set again before walking away to let the two make out for as long as they want without anyone disturbing them.

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**bye bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**summary: why do I even bother? you guys will really love this one!**

**"speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**on with the story**

it has been a few years after the graduation of the 92nd Diamond Generation as only 20 of their students reached their final year and graduated together, but the one who brought the storm of adventure in the cooking world is the first seat of Totsuki, Yukihira Soma. things have been good for the Trickster of Totsuku as he married his childhood friend and the love of his life, the God Tongue Nakiri Erina who gave him Yukihira Aki, their daughter who they love with every ounce of loving love.

right now, after a year after her birth, the two parents were setting up a birthday for their special little girl.

* * *

at the Nakiri Mansion.

Soma with Erina walked into the baby room where Aki is currently sleeping in her cradle.

"look our little girl" whispered Soma as he and Erina peek at their baby girl who is sleeping so peacefully in her cradle while the sound of her lullaby toy was singing out. Soma looks at Aki before to his wife as he had a smile "I can bet that she's going to grow up into a beautiful girl like her mother"

"Stop it you," said Erina with a sight amount of blush on her cheeks, her husband knows to make her heart beat a skip for years. she then looks at her daughter who just sleeps while sucking on her pacifier. "you're going to wake her up"

"aren't we planning to do so in the first place?" replied Soma with a short chuckle before he looks at Aki as the little girl started to stretch while yawning. "look at that. even her yawn is as adorable as her mother"

Erina slaps Soma's shoulder as she couldn't stand how much compliments she can take from him.

Aki yawns before the little girl slowly opened her eyes, her blurry vision sees smudges of red and yellow before they focus and she now sees her parents looking at her with loving smiles.

Soma and Erina smiled as they see Aki reaching out her little hands to them while shaking her little legs, the child wanting to be carried by her loving parents. the two parents granted her desire as Erina carried Aki out of her cradle and holds her in her arms. Aki leans close to her mother as she rested her head on her chest, hearing Erina's calming heartbeat just like when she was still in her womb.

"Aki~. it's your birthday today" said Soma in a playful tone as he pokes Aki's chubby cheeks and got her to giggle. "that means it's your special day~"

Aki coed to her father as Soma grins and playfully holds her little right hand and lifts it up and then down

* * *

the two adults brought Aki downstairs as they went to the living room where there were many presents sent by their friends and family for the birthday girl.

"look at what Papa got for you," said Soma as he had a small cake on a plate in hand as he made it for his little girl on her special day.

Aki watched with amazed eyes as the number one candle that was lit on it just fascinates her one-year-old mind.

"blow the candle," said Erina as Soma holds the cake close to Aki who just stares at the fire on the candle. "come on, Aki"

Aki just waves her little hands around as she giggles to Erina with a happy smile which made the mother smile and sighs.

"guess we can teach her how to blow on the birthday candle next year, huh?" said Soma as he blows out the fire on the candle and extinguishes it.

after the birthday cake, it is time for the presents.

"Aki~. look at what grandpa Joe got for you" said Soma, unwrapping one of Aki's presents for the little girl as he holds a white rabbit doll that somehow looks similar to Soma in a cheeky chibi way.

Aki coed at the doll while the little girl is sitting on her mother's lap, Soma gave her the doll as Aki hugs it with a happy and excited babbling giggle.

Erina giggles seeing her little girl all happy as it made her feel happy to see her baby girl having a happy childhood that she might or not remember.

"and the next present is from..." said Soma who took the next present as he looks at who is the sender and it is Alice who is in Denmark with her husband/ aid Ryo. for a special meeting with the Gastronomy research lab officials, so she couldn't come to Aki's birthday party like the others. "it's from Alice"

"wait," said Erina as she passes Aki to Soma before grabbing the present that is from Alice. "I am going to check this"

"come on, Erina," said Soma while carrying his daughter and place her on his lap, Aki just hugs her new bunny doll with a happy smile. "you already told her before that she can only send 1-year-old things, right? what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that this present was sent by Alice, my no-good cousin who embarrassed me during my baby shower two and a half years ago" replied Erina with a stern look.

* * *

"aacho!" Alice sneezes as she is in the Nakiri Gastronomy Lab at Denmark, the White Vixen rubs a napkin to her nose before taking a whiff of the air.

"got a cold, miss?" asked Ryo, her royal aid

"yeah" Alice replied before taking another whiff of air and pockets away her napkin. "or it's Erina talking about me"

* * *

Erina went out of the living room to check on the present that Alice had sent for Aki's birthday.

Soma plays around with Aki who is loving her new bunny doll that looks a lot like her father in a chibi way.

a minute later, Erina comes in with yellow fox onesies in her hands.

"let's put this on, Aki~!" squealed Erina, her girly and motherly instinct kicking in as she wanted to see her cute and adorable daughter wear an adorable outfit

"wow, I'm surprised that Alice didn't send anything that is not the right age for Aki," said Soma with a sweatdrop

* * *

in Denmark again.

"acho!" Alice sneezes again as this time, she is in the toilet. she took out her napkin and wiped her nose. "man, how many times is Erina talking about me?"

* * *

the day turned to night as the two parents celebrated Aki's birthday as special as they can make it.

right now, it's time to sleep for little Aki. so, Soma and Erina went upstairs as the mother is carrying Aki who is wearing the Fox Onesies while hugging her new favorite bunny doll. going into her room, Erina sat down on a wooden rocking chair with Aki in her arms.

Soma went to a table as it had Aki's Baby Formula on it, the father quickly made Aki's Bottle as he shakes it before checking if it's in the right temperature which is after how many times he and Erina had made it for their little girl. he went to Erina as he passes the bottle to her and fed it to Aki who started to suck on the milk.

Erina pats Aki's underside while rocking the chair back and forth as this started to make a sleeping motion for Aki who sucks on her baby bottle while slowly closing her eyes.

after 3 minutes, Aki's baby bottle was empty of milk and the baby girl herself is fast asleep in her mother's arms.

Erina pecks Aki's forehead before Soma takes away the empty milk bottle and gave Aki her pacifier which she sucks on even in her sleep.

they soon place Aki into her crib where she continues to sleep while hugging her bunny doll like it is her new favorite toy. Soma drapes Aki's little blanket over her as he made sure that she won't get cold at night.

"sleep well and have nice dreams, Aki" whispered Erina as she caresses her daughter's head before giving her a peck.

Soma turned on the nightlight and the lullaby toy as the soft lullaby sings out in the room.

turning off the lights, Soma and Erina exited the room while closing the door gently.

* * *

after putting Aki to bed, the two parents went to their bedroom.

Soma came out of the bathroom as he dries his hair with his red towel while only wearing sleeping shorts.

"thank you, Alice...for once you know what to give to Aki," said Erina on the phone as her Cousin had called asking about her niece if she liked her present or not, which she did.

"_hey! I am a great aunt! i-"_ Alice yelled on the phone before Erina hangs it up and turns her phone off, negating any possibilities that her cousin would be able to call her again.

"that's that," said Erina with a victorious smile as she had for once had the last laugh against her.

"Just wait until next morning," said Soma with a chuckle as everyone knows how Alice is.

"I have blocked all incoming calls from Denmark" replied Erina while crossing her arms. "I am having the last laugh, not her"

"I see," said Soma before he chuckles and got on the bed with his wife.

the lights were turned off as the two parents went to sleep together in the calm and peaceful night of their Daughter's birthday

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**how about it? pretty good, right?**

**if you guys have any good ideas for a sorina one shot.**

**I'm all ears!**

**bye bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**summary: why do I even bother? you guys will love this one like the other few last ones**

**"speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**on with the story**

at Totsuki, a school for chefs where there is only about less than 1% of its first years managed to get to the second year and even lesser getting into the third year and graduate together.

right now, the 92nd Diamond Generation has graduated as only 20 of them had survived to the end of their school year. everyone had set out to achieve their dreams as chefs, but for two certain individual graduates, they stayed together to blaze through the sandstorm of the cooking world.

Yukihira Soma, the Trickster of Totsuki, and the Fire Dragon who protects the Headmistress of Totsuki. Nakiri Erina, the God Tongue, and the Cold Ice Queen. these two chefs have brought up a larger storm in the cooking world together and cause it to grow even larger with even more possibility of cooking.

* * *

in the Totsuki's head office for the Headmistress of Totsuki.

Nakiri Erina, freshly graduated from her own school after just a month, is now handling mountain loads of paperwork that needs to be signed by her for the new students who will be the new 96th generation of Totsuki, their numbers are 972, but we can all guess that only half the number will manage to reach their second year.

"This is quite the number of students, Erina-sama" said Hisako, Erina's best friend, and secretary. the master of Chinese medicinal food had graduated and stayed by Erina's side dedicating her life to support her at all times.

"yes" replied Erina while checking a few student papers and seeing where they were from. "may of which are from downtown Dinner areas"

"I believe that the storm of the cooking world is attracting more and more future potential chefs, huh?" said Hisako with a smile as the number of students who are wanting to join Totsuki was increasing by the passing years.

"seems so" said Erina before she started stamping down on the papers, accepting the students into her school. it took about 3 hours for Erina to review and accept transfer papers while also being careful not to accept any who has bad elements in them.

after finishing, Erina leans back against her chair and stretched her arms up, hearing her bone joins making popping sounds from doing the paperwork.

"that should be the last of them, right?" asked Erina to Hisako who nodded with a smile.

"you have about an hour of break time before having the meeting with Senzaemon-Dono with the elders about Totsuki's faculty budget limitation meeting," said Hisako, reading Erina's schedule that is set into a phone tablet.

"an hour, huh?" said Erina looking at her office's ceiling before smiling as she takes out her phone and started dialing a contact's number.

"I'll be going to make some tea and snacks for you, Erina-sama" said Hisako as she went to the door, knowing that Erina will be having a private conversation with the certain someone she is contacting on her phone while having that happy smile of hers.

Erina pressed her phone against her ear as she had a happy and anxious face to the voice of the person who she is calling. it took a few rings, but her call got connected to the number she dialed.

"_hey, Erina"_ said a voice on the Phone's speaker as it is Soma's voice. "_how's your day?"_

"I'm having a fine day," replied Erina with a smile while looking at the ring on her left ring finger as the violet gem on the ring shines beautifully. "how about you, Soma? things alright in South Korea?"

_"the place is a bit like Japan...except the fact that I'm still trying hard to understand their language without the help of my cousin here"_ replied Soma with a chuckle as Erina giggles a bit.

after graduation, Soma and Erina stayed together as both just couldn't settle on being apart. therefore, the 92nd Generation's First Seat Alumnus decided to propose to Erina for the two to get married and she accepted, happy to be married to her childhood best friend and the love of her life. right now, after their graduation. Soma had gone to South Korea for a work job with his cousin who needed help with his restaurant.

Soma has been in South Korea for about a week, but for the two engaged couple, it felt like years that they had been apart, their love for each other can't be contained at all. so every single day, Soma or Erina would call each other, wanting to know-how is the other doing even if they had just called after 30 minutes.

"Remember to wear a coat outside, Soma." said Erina to Soma in a stern voice. "at this time of the month in South Korea, the temperature can go down about -6.1 and go down even lower, understand?"

_"I know, thank you, Mommy" _replied Soma with a small laugh as Erina can be such a mom when she is worried about him during their time away. Erina puffs her cheeks a bit to hear Soma's reply before that pout disappeared and is replaced with a smile to hear his laugh that just made her happy.

"When will you be arriving back to Japan?" asked Erina, anxious to know when her Fiance will come back to Japan to be with her again.

"_hmm...my cousin needs some work on his place for a few more days, so..." _replied Soma while his voice is trailing off a bit "_I would say about another week"_

"then, I'll get ready to pick you up after this week, ok?" said Erina, wanting to meet him as fast as she can when he arrives back to Japan.

"_ok, I'll be waiting to see your beautiful face and smile again, Erina"_ Replied Soma as Erina knows that he has a smile right now. "_I love you"_

"I love you too" replied Erina with a happy smile before the call got hanged up.

Erina looks at her phone as she got a message sent by Soma, the message showing a photo of him in South Korea with his cousin, the young man having a happy loving smile in the photo with a text that says 'i can't wait to meet you~!' on it. giggling a bit, Erina replied to the message while adding a kiss emoji and love as well.

"I can assume that he will be back at a week's time?" said Hisako who came in with a tray of tea and snacks.

"make sure to empty my schedule next week, Hisako" Erina told Hisako while smiling at her phone, Soma had sent a message, telling her that he wants to spend the whole week with her after getting back.

"I'll be sure to empty it, Erina-sama" replied Hisako, knowing that the loving couple wants to be together after they get reunited. she placed the tray down and pours some tea into a cup for Erina who message Soma about how she misses him very much, to which the message got replied with how Soma misses her addicting smell which made her blush and made her message 'pervert' to him.

* * *

in South Korea, at a Japanese restaurant.

Soma got Erina's message about him being a pervert as it made him smile and he typed a message back which is 'i know, but I'm your pervert, aren't I?' while adding a wink emoji. a message was sent in reply as it showed an embarrassed emoji.

chuckling to see the reply, Soma typed a new message saying 'being here just for nearly a month is making me forget how you taste Erina. how so sweet your tongue is', he sends the message and got a reply from Erina who sent gibberish words that he knows is because of her being embarrassed and can't control her actions very well.

Soma smiled as he typed one more message before hearing his cousin calling out to him.

"hey, Soma! break's time over!" said Soma's cousin from the kitchen station. "hurry up and greet some customers!"

"got it!" replied Soma who typed his message and sends it to Erina before he pockets his phone and went out. "alright"

Soma heads out as he greeted the customers that came into the restaurant while using their native language, even though his language could use some lessons.

* * *

the day turned to night as the Japanese Restaurant is closing up.

"wa jusyeoseo gamsahabnida! dasi oseyo! (thank you for coming! come again!)" said Soma, bidding goodbye to the customers who came to eat into the restaurant for the day. Soma takes the signboard in and flips the open sign to close as it's time to close the restaurant for the night. heading in, Soma slides close the door and stretched his arms up.

"Thanks for the hard work, cousin!" said Soma's cousin who is in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes, and dirty cookware. "I can finish up things from here"

"you sure?" replied Soma as his cousin just raise up wet thumbs up before going back into cleaning the dishes. "alright then"

Soma heads to the back as he washed the sweat on his face, throw in his wet clothes into the basket, and went into the bathroom upstairs to take a warm and relaxing bath.

after the bath, Soma heads into the guestroom where he had been sleeping in for the past weeks. settling in on the bed, Soma looks at his phone as he got a few messages from Erina about him being stupid, perverted, dumb, and annoying. he chuckled as he scrolled down and got the message of Erina missing him very much and wants him back already.

"I guess being apart so much can drive a couple in love with each other insane, huh?" said Soma with a few chuckles before he texted a message to Erina, him missing her just as much and how he missed her smell, he missed sleeping with her, he missed waking up to seeing her beautiful, peaceful sleeping face. he sends the message and a few seconds later, Erina messaged back about how she loves him and misses him just as much. "I'm so lucky to have her"

messaging 'i love you' 'i miss you' and 'good night and I hope we see each other in our dreams'. Soma turned off his phone and yawned before going to sleep.

* * *

the next day quickly came as the restaurant got opened up by Soma's cousin.

"time to start another big day," said Soma's Cousin who stretched his arms and yawned before going back in to prepare the ingredients for the restaurant. as he is going in, he saw Soma walking down the stairs still in his sleeping clothes. "hey, cousin. your clothes are all washed up now. I put them at the usual place"

Soma wobbled back and forth before he suddenly fell and made his Cousin look shocked.

"hey! Soma!" Soma's cousin ran to him as he held him up and sees Soma's face a bit red than normal. "damnit!"

* * *

at Nakiri Mansion, Erina is having breakfast with Azami, Asahi, Mana, Senzaemon, Alice, Ryo, Leonora, and Soichi; all four came in yesterday for a visit with their family. they all had a wonderful and peaceful breakfast when Hisako came in and excuses herself to speak to Erina.

"what is it, Hisako?" said Erina as she took her cup of tea and sips it.

"Erina-sama, Yukihira's cousin just called and said that he had fainted this morning!" said Hisako as this shocked Erina to the point that she instantly spits out her tea right at Alice who is sitting across her.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Erina in shock while Ryo is wiping away the spitted tea on Alice who is wet and disgusted.

* * *

back with Soma

the young man is settled down on the bed with a wet cold towel on his forehead, Soma having a fever caused him to collapse and unable to work.

"man...having a fever...sucks," said Soma while taking ragged breathes in and out.

"just get some rest while I'll call in the local doctor," said Soma's cousin as he takes the wet towel on Soma's forehead and dips in a bowl of ice-cold water, he wrings the excess before folding it and placing the towel back on Soma's forehead. "I called in your Fiance's friend and asked her to tell her that you got a fever and collapsed"

"oh boy..." said Soma, knowing how Erina will react to hearing him being sick or getting an accident or any of the sort.

"just sleep and you might feel a lot better when you wake up," said Soma's Cousin as he went out to get the doctor. Soma looks at the ceiling as he sighs a bit before looking at his phone on the table beside him, it's been beeping with messages the moment he got on the bed. he reaches for the phone as he tried 2 times because his vision was getting a bit blurry because of the fever, but after the third try, he finally got it.

opening the phone, Soma sees that he has 66 miscalls and 53 messages from Erina, all about asking him if he is okay, why is he not calling, why didn't he listen to her advice, and why did he even go to South Korea in the first place. all in all, the God Tongue is extremely worried about him. he typed a message down as to tell Erina that he is fine, and his cousin will go and fetch him a doctor. but just as he was about to send the message, Soma's vision got foggy to the point that he is feeling drowsy.

Soma focuses his vision on his phone as his thumb went for the send button and pressed it, sending the message to Erina before the man's vision blacked out and he fell asleep.

* * *

Soma was asleep before the man slowly wakes up to the sound of a plane's engine running. he grunted as he slowly opened his eyes and sees that he was no longer in his cousin's restaurant, but rather on a plane.

"where..." said Soma as he slowly got up and sees that he is in a lounge area of a jet of some sort. Soma looks around and sees the Totsuki symbol on a nearby food cart and it answered every question that is in his head. "oh...the Nakiri Private Jet"

Soma yawned a bit as he got up from the bed that he was sleeping on, he looks around and found no one in the room with him. he looks around before he smelt something delicious coming from the end of the room where there is a door that has the word 'staff only' written on it.

"must be the chefs on the jet," said Soma as he looks down and found a pair of slippers for him to wear. he went to the door and peeks through the clear glass and finds that there is something cooking, only that the chefs weren't the ones who are cooking but rather Erina herself. the Headmistress having a stern and concentrated look as she was shaking a frying wok a few times, cooking fried rice with it in the traditional Chinese way before she throws in spices of 4 varieties in the cooking then recontinued shaking the wok a few more times. "wow, never seen Erina that serious on cooking other than when we were at BLUE"

"you should be on the bed, you know," said Hisako who appeared behind Soma with a deadpanned look. Soma nearly yelped a surprised scream, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that he might alert Erina in the kitchen. "what are you doing?"

"eh? well..." said Soma as he tried to think what is going on. "I don't know?"

Hisako sighs as she shakes her head before giving Soma his phone back.

taking back his phone a bit dumbly, Soma opens it and sees that he has 98 miscalls from Erina.

"uhh...what's going on here?" said Soma as he scrolls through the messages finding out why did she call even more than before.

"I don't know" replied Hisako "maybe it's because of the terrifying message that you had sent to Erina-sama"

"terrifying message?" said Soma while looking confused as he looks at the messages that he sent and realized that his previously sent message to Erina before the miscalls had some mistypes on it.

"Erina, help me, I'm dying, I blood, all is gone," said Hisako, as she is speaking out the message that Soma sent to Erina that terrified the blonde princess of Totsuki. "do you have any idea how scared that you got Erina-sama to be? she got scared to the point that she had a panic attack, you know"

"oh..boy" said Soma as he made a mental note that if he ever gets sick, never message to Erina because he typed the wrong words on the message to her.

"get in there and tell Erina-sama that you aren't dying then pray that you won't be dead if she doesn't take a knife and kill you herself," said Hisako as everyone knows that Erina doesn't like getting pranked about a life and death situation.

"yeah...i try my best" said Soma with a sheepish chuckle.

a few seconds later, Erina came bursting out of the kitchen while pushing forward a food cart.

"Soma!" she exclaimed as she pushed the food cart to the bed where she had placed Soma on, but found it empty. "Soma? Soma?!"

Erina looks around before she looks at Hisako who points at the opened swung door as Soma was standing near it before his face got hit by the door when Erina swung it open.

"h-here" said Soma, his face red as his hair before the man falls back and got knocked out from the door to the face.

* * *

an hour later, Soma woke up as he finds himself on the bed again only that he has a few bandages on his face.

"man, that was one way of getting knocked out," said Soma while rubbing his nose as it hurts a bit because of the face slam with the door. Soma slowly sat up but realized that he could not because of a certain someone sleeping on his chest.

Soma looks down and sees Erina sleeping on him, the Totsuki Headmistress having a peaceful face while resting on his chest.

"no wonder I felt very comfortable sleeping," said Soma as the two were at peace when they sleep together. he caresses her head a few times before to her face. Soma glance at a window and sees that the jet is flying in the clouds of the night. "I guess I'm going back home early"

Soma heard Erina's moan as he sees that the blonde princess is waking up.

Erina lifts her face up and rubs her sleepy eyes before she saw Soma looking back at her with a smile.

her eyes blinked once before twice and then thrice, realizing that Soma is awake, Erina lunged her arms around him and pulled the man into a tight hug.

"Soma!" said Erina with a glad and relieved voice.

"hey," Soma greeted Erina while placing a hand on her back and pat it a few times.

Erina soon separates from the hug and looks at Soma's face who smiled at her, only to get a slap to the face.

"ow! what was that for?!" said Soma before Erina started hitting him repeatedly while looking angry.

"stupid! pervert! dumbhead! dog! pranker! jerk!" said Erina while hitting Soma repeatedly but her fists didn't even hurt the man so much because of how she has fragile hands than him. "I hate you! you scared me! I hate you! you are a jerk! you think it's funny to scare me half to death!? I hate you! I hope you die!"

Erina keeps on hitting and yelling at Soma who just gets all the hit and yells without a fight back.

"I hate you! I don't love you! I hate you!" exclaimed Erina as she started crying now. Soma's chest gets a few hits by Erina's hands before they stopped and grasp his shirt hard. "i...hate you..."

Soma looks at Erina before he reaches his hands and pulls her into a hug to which she starts to push him away.

"let me go..I don't want your hug...I hate.." said Erina before Soma lifted her chin up and takes her lips into a deep and passionate kiss.

Erina mewled in the kiss as her hands started hitting his shoulders a few times before they slowly stopped and circle around Soma's neck, pulling the man closer to deepen their kiss. after 5 minutes, the two separates from their kiss as their lungs need air.

"Sorry, I had a fever and I couldn't see what message I sent to you," said Soma in a soft voice as he wipes away the leftover tears on Erina's cheeks before he pecks her forehead. "I'm sorry for scaring you and worrying you so much, Erina"

Erina sniffles a bit before Soma caresses her cheeks and gave her nose, then lips a quick kiss.

"I hate you," said Erina as she now had an adorable pout to Soma who chuckled.

"I know," said Soma, knowing that the 'i hate you' is an 'i love you' from Erina as it's how she says it in a bad mood.

Soma caresses Erina's cheeks before grabbing a few strands of her hair and sniffs the addicting lavender scent coming from it.

"today is lavender, huh?" said Soma, knowing that Erina uses a variety of shampoos when taking a bath.

Erina sniffles a bit before Soma pulls her in a comforting warm hug.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I made you cry" said Soma as he kisses her cheeks and then caresses her back a few times. "I'm really sorry, Erina"

Erina leans close to his hug as she holds him tight before saying "stay with me this entire year and don't leave me anymore"

Soma sighs with a smile as he patted Erina's back a few times before giving her cheeks a kiss and then said "alright, I promise"

before long, the two separates from the hug before Erina pushes Soma down on the bed before she started stripping off her shirt.

"uh...Erina?" said Soma with a sweatdrop and an awkward smile.

"I'm sealing that promise with your body, and I'm going to make sure that you won't ever leave me again," said Erina as she drops her shirt to the floor before she pressed a button near the wall and it made the covers slides around the bed separating them from the other area.

"oh boy" said Soma as Erina started to unhook her bra and drops it next to he shirt before going down and takes Soma's lips for a make-out session.

the Nakiri Private jet flies through the clouds and the peaceful night, going back to Japan and bringing home its occupant within.

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**what do you think?**

**bye bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**summary: why do I even bother? you guys will love this one like the other few last ones**

**"speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**on with the story**

somewhere in japan at a highway, 2 high classed black limo is making its way up the road, heading to the direction of a Hotspring inn.

within one of the limo, there is Yukihira Soma, Nakiri Erina, Arato Hisako, Nakiri Alice, Kurokiba Ryo, Hayama Akira, Tadokoro Megumi, and Takumi Aldini; all eight of them are silent as the atmosphere is thick as a brick wall.

"I-I can't believe it" muttered Erina while trembling a bit. seeing her reaction made Soma smirks and chuckle amusingly. "I knew that Soma had planned to betray me...but you too, H-Hisako? how c-could you betray m-me just to work t-together!?"

"I'm sorry, Erina-sama," said Hisako with an apologetic look before a UNO Plus 2 card was placed down on a pile where there were several others. Erina's eyes quiver and shake as she holds multiple numbers of cards in her hands already.

"Why do you guys have to make it sound like we're gambling life and death?" said Akira with a sweatdrop as they were playing UNO in the limo while on their way to the hot spring inn.

it was the holiday in Totsuki after the defeat of the Azami Administration, the rebel group had decided to take a vacation to a famous hot spring inn where Megumi had work in her stagiaire days. now the anti-Azami group/ rebel forces with the exception of Mimasaka Subaru, Megishima Tosuke, are going to the hot springs for a week of R&R time.

"come on, Erina~. do you have another plus card to put on the pile?" said Soma in a cheeky voice while having a smirk, the man only holding two UNO cards in hand, the same could be said about Hisako, Alice, Ryo, Akira, Megumi, and Takumi as well. "if you don't~"

"you have to take more cards, even more~!" added Alice in a sing-song while having a Chesire cat smile.

Erina grumbled and let out a frustrated small squeal as all the cards are in her hand are just numbers and no other. she started tearing up in frustration as she is the one who suggested the game while feeling prideful and she gloated that she will win, but in just 10 minutes time, she is losing very badly.

"t-this is a bit..." said Megumi while feeling bad for Erina

"you two are making her cry, you know," said Takumi with a sweatdrop, seeing how Soma and Alice are just working together to beat Erina.

a minute pass and Soma place his final card on the stack while saying UNO.

"I think this is when I say..." said Soma before having a smirking grin to Erina who has 20 cards in her hand while others weren't. "checkmate, right?"

"again! and this time its trump!" exclaimed Erina as she places the UNO cards in her hand away before magically taking a deck of cards out of nowhere.

"she doesn't like to lose to him, huh?" said Akira as Hisako nodded. the games continued on as to spend the time as the trip to the hot spring inn is a bit far.

* * *

after 10 minutes, from playing trumps, to playing truth or dare, then I spy, the games keep on changing as Erina has been losing because of Soma and Alice working together and that frustrates her because Soma is her boyfriend, and what type of boyfriend likes to see their girlfriend lose?

"Naginata," said Alice before she looks at Hisako who cups her chin.

"A...A...Amai (sweet)" stated Hisako as the group is now playing Shiritori, Hisako looks at Erina as it's her turn now.

"I..I...I..Itsuka (someday) said Erina, continuing the Shiritori word from the previous sentence. she then looks at Soma as it's his turn. Soma leans close to Erina before pulling her close by her waist.

"Aishiteru (i love you)" said Soma with a smile as Erina's face started to go red because of his choice of words.

"ho~ho~!" Alice snickers as she gets Soma's plan. the Shiritori continued next for Akira, Ryo, Takumi, Megumi, Alice, Hisako, and then back to Erina, the word now being kimono.

"no..no...N-Noroi (curse)" stuttered Erina as Soma leans close to her to the point that his warm breath is tickling her skin. when it's Soma's turn, the young man leans close to Erina's ear and whispered "iroppoi~ (you're sexy)"

hearing the word, made Erina's face go full-on tomato red with steam coming off her head.

"What did you just whisper to her?" said Akira while not wanting to know in his mind.

"yeah! yeah! what did you say to her~?!" said Alice, wanting to know with a kid's happy face.

"nothing~," said Soma in a sing-song before he pecks Erina's cheeks, the girl's face still red as her mind is going haywire with some indecent thoughts.

"he's lying," said Takumi as Megumi nodded.

* * *

after a few minutes, the two limos finally arrived at the hot spring inn where there is an inn staff is waiting for them by the entrance. everyone exited out of the two limos with their luggage in hand. Soma came out of the limo but rather with his luggage but, he came out carrying Erina in his arms.

along the way to the hot spring inn, Erina had fainted because of the so much loving and teasing words that Soma whispered to her, her mind couldn't take it so much that she fainted. Soma carries her in his arms as he went in the inn first to get Erina to their shared room together.

"I'll see ya guys in a while," said Soma as he went up the stairs to get to their room. Hisako and the others waved him off before they went to their room which are on the first floor.

* * *

Soma entered an inn room after having a bit of a struggle in opening the door with its doorknob. he got in with Erina in his arms as he went to the bed and settled her on it. he positioned her head on the pillow before staring at her peaceful and beautiful face. he combs some hair on her forehead away so that he can give a peck on Erina's forehead and then to her lips.

the young man then caresses Erina's cheeks and gently traces two fingers around her forehead and then down the side, he just loved how soft her skin is and how beautiful she is.

"I love you, Erina" whispered Soma before giving Erina another peck on the lips.

* * *

night time came as the night sky had the full moon and the thousand stars above. Isshi and the guys were all in the hot spring waters, all relaxing in the warm and calming waters.

"This is youth~!" said Isshiki while floating in the water while only having a towel around his waist.

"This is the Life," said Daigo, just relaxing in the warm water.

"you said it," said Shoji, agreeing with Diago for once.

within the inn at the massage room, Ryo, Takumi, and Akira were getting massages by the inn staff but at a very considerable amount of pain.

"s-s-stop! that way is!" exclaimed Akira as a massager is folding his legs to the side while making bone popping noises.

"owowowow!" cried out Takumi as his arms get pulled back and then up.

"it hurts, god damnit!" exclaimed Ryo in his berserk mode while strangling a massager by the neck.

"you guys are just too stiff sometimes," said Soma who is getting the same massages but he's not complaining about how painful the procedure is.

"it damn hurts!" Akira and the others exclaimed angrily as it was Soma's idea to get them massaged in the first place.

meanwhile at the women's side.

"This is heaven~!" said Yuki in a vibrating voice as she is sitting on a massage chair that just shakes nonstop.

"you said it~" added Ikumi, sitting on the massage chair beside Yuki's.

Ryoko, Alice, and Megumi were drinking bottles of milk in a variety of Strawberry, chocolate, and plain flavor.

"puah~! this is by far the best milk drink ever!" said Alice in the delight of the delicious taste.

"Nothing beats drinking cold milk after a dip in the hot spring," said Ryoko as this is the best way to enjoy a vacation in a hot spring inn.

"i want one more~!" said Alice, going for another bottle of flavored milk.

"you can't, Alice-san! it's bad if you drink more than one!" said Megumi, strictly following the inn's rule.

Erina, and Hisako are at the massaging area as they were getting a full-on treatment by the staff.

"aaahhh~!" Erina and Hisako let out blissful sighs as they love getting the massages that feel like heaven for their body.

* * *

after the relaxation of the hot springs, we turn our attention to Soma and Erina who were walking down a path in the nearby forest, both wearing the inn's Yukata and Kimono together in a matching blue color.

"Just where is the place?" asked Erina as Soma was told by one of the inn's staff that there is a famous spot nearby the inn where lots and lots of love couples go at night because of the folklore of being tied together for life and be filled with happiness.

"The staff said that if we walk down this path, we'll find a single tree out in the open, just near a lake" replied Soma as he holds Erina's hand while they walk together "and I was told that if it's at the full moon, we'll see something magical going to happen there"

"magical?" said Erina with a curious look "what is it?"

"The staff didn't tell me" replied Soma with a shrug of his shoulders before lifting one finger up. "but I know for a fact that at this time of the month is the best time to go the place"

Soma and Erina continued walking down the path as they headed to the direction of where it will take them to the location.

after a few minutes of walking, the two finally arrived at an opening where they find a single large tree that is just near the lake which was reflecting the beautiful glow of the full moon and the stars above.

"beautiful," said Erina, amazed that there was such a place in existence.

"come on" said Soma as the two went to the tree and settled down under it.

a gentle breeze passes by as Soma and Erina just enjoyed the sound of the crickets singing in the calm night, it was a perfectly calm and peaceful scene that seems to have come from a different world than theirs.

"This is such a beautiful place," said Erina, admiring how the lake beautifully reflects the moon's amazing glow.

"yeah," said Soma before the two sees little flickers of light flying up from the grass as they started flying around. "aren't those..."

"fireflies?" muttered Erina as she holds her right hand up and saw one firefly landing on her palm, the small glowing insect moves around her palm before flying away.

"so this is the amazing thing the staff told me, huh?" said Soma with a chuckle as the fireflies dance around in the air while some were in the leaves of the tree above, illuminating it as if it was a Christmas tree.

Soma and Erina watched the beautiful scene as they lean close to each other while having their fingers intertwined with each other.

"hey Soma..." said Erina as Soma made a humming sound to her voice. "...can we go here again?"

"we can go here as much as you want" replied Soma as he looks at her before giving her head a kiss. "i promise that"

Erina glances at Soma and gave him a loving smile before both lean towards each other in a loving kiss that separated after a minute. the two soon watch the beautiful scene, as it is such a magical moment for them that will stay in their hearts forever.

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**how is it?**

**did anyone get more ideas? I have no idea at some times but when i do, I'll put them in!**

**bye bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**summary: why do I even bother? you guys will love this one like the other few last ones**

**"speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**on with the story**

it is a normal day in Totsuki, the sun is shining its warm morning rays and the sky is clear blue with cotton clouds everywhere.

this story for today isn't about the Indra or the God Tongue of Totsuki, but rather a curious little girl going on a big adventure.

* * *

at the Nakiri Mansion in a baby room, 11 months old Yukihira Aki is climbing out of her crib while in her pink baby onesies.

_"my name is Aki, and I'm going to escape prison to get my treasure!"_ Aki uses her little baby strength to use as a minute of leg swinging around, Aki landed on the fluffy carpeted floor that had a few pillows to cushioned her butt.

_"escaped successfully!"_ thought Aki with a proud look as she crawls towards a chair where there is a Bunny doll sitting at. the little girl grabs the doll and hugs it before slowly going out through the half opened door; with her wobbling legs. she pokes her head out as she looks around for anyone in the corridor before making her escape.

Aki quickly wobbles away with her bunny doll as she reached the stairs.

"_the dangerous down road!"_ thought Aki as the stairs are long and she only got to the second floor with the help of her parents who carried her. Aki puffs her cheeks before she hugs her bunny doll tight.

"_slowly...slowly...slowly...slowly..."_ Aki got down one step of the stairs while facing away as she did it slowly and carefully just like any toddler would do in their 'adventure'. "_Aki is not afraid of the dangerous down road!"_

Aki continued going down the stairs before she finally reached the 1st floor in just 10 minutes that is.

_"now to Mama's place to get Aki's treasure back!"_ thought Aki with a determined toddler face as she got up and wobbled her way to the mansion's kitchen.

* * *

Aki wobbled her way to the kitchen as she hides near a corner and peeks inside, she sees no one as the coast is clear.

_"where would Mama hide Aki's treasure?"_ thought Aki as she looks around the kitchen before she heard footsteps coming from a different entrance in the kitchen and went hiding before taking a peek at who it is. from a different entrance of the kitchen came in Aki's uncle, Nakiri Asahi who walks in while stretching his arms up and yawned at the same time. "_it's uncle Asahi!"_

"man, am i tired" said Asahi, as he yawned again before going to the kitchen drawers and opened the upper cupboards, inside, were a bunch of snacks stored inside. Aki looks at her uncle before her eyes spotted a cookie jar that just sparkled in her eyes.

_"the treasure!"_ thought Aki while her mouth drools as her treasure is cookies in a cookie jar. Asahi reached in and took out a dried squid snack as he opened it and took a bite before closing the cupboard and then heads out from where he came in. Aki looks at her uncle before to the cupboard that holds her 'treasure' inside. she looks at how high the cupboard is as she is small.

Aki looks around before she spotted her wooden baby chair which is near the cupboard and is conveniently something she needed.

_"time to get Aki's treasure!"_ thought Aki with a mischievous smile as the quest for her treasure is reaching to an end.

Aki climbed up her baby chair by using the support legs as poles, she pulled herself up while leaving her bunny doll on the floor, seeming that she needs both hands available to climb up.

"_a little more...a little more!"_ Aki let out a squeal as she hasn't reached the top of her chair, she was still stuck at the bottom.

before long, hands came and grabbed Aki from the chair. Aki turns to look who is carrying her as it is her grandfather Azami who carried her in his arms before taking her bunny doll from the floor.

"thank goodness that you are still here, Aki," said Azami who sighs a bit before starting to walk out of the kitchen. "you had us worried when you were gone from your crib, you know"

_"Jiji foiled Aki's plan from getting back Aki's treasure!"_ Aki grumbled and puffs her cheeks before she started squirming in Azami's arms, not wanting to go back to her crib/ prison.

"come now, don't struggle that much!" said Azami, trying to hold his granddaughter in his arms.

* * *

Aki is now back in her crib as the child had a sour look from not getting her treasure back.

"now stay here while I'll call your mother and father," said Azami as he patted Aki's head and went out to make a call to Aki's parents.

_"Aki won't give_ up!" thought Aki as she had fiery flames in her eyes, just like her own mother and father who are serious in their cooking time. Aki climbed back out of her crib in haste while leaving her bunny doll inside the crib. "_hold Jiji back for Aki, Mr. super rabbit!"_

Aki immediately crawled out of her room as the door was left open by Azami, the child is somehow faster in crawling than wobbling/walking. the little girl reached the stairs again but this time she had a different approach to get down.

the child climbed up the wooden rails of the stairs and slides down on the smooth surface and flew in the air before landing on a beanbag chair **(don't let this happen to any toddler, my toddler niece somehow managed to get on the stair rails and slides down just like this and i had no idea how she was able to do it)**

"_safe!"_ thought Aki before she got down the chair and went back to the kitchen. she crawled straight for her baby chair as she climbed up with a determined puffing face, her desire for the cookies gave her the strength she needed to climbed up.

Aki grumbled as she holds a spatula with both hands and uses it to pry open the cupboard drawer where the cookie jar is hidden within.

she tried her best to open the drawer and succeeded. the cupboard drawer swings open as Aki dropped the spatula and climbed up, her eyes instantly sparkled as she sees the cookie jar just in front of her.

* * *

outside the Nakiri Mansion, a black limo drives in and parked right in front of the mansion. the back door swings open as Yukihira Soma and his wife Yukihira Erina came out. the two getting called by Azami about Aki.

"I knew that we should have just installed a baby door by her room," said Erina to her husband, knowing how her daughter has such a determined fiery will to get what she wants, just like herself.

"come on, Erina." said Soma as they walked right in front of their home's door. "you know how good the cookies we made for her are, right? can't blame anyone if they love it very much"

"loving it is one thing, but she is going to gain a lot of weight by eating those cookies," said Erina as Aki loved sweets especially cookies, that's the reason why the cookie jar is in the cupboard and away from Aki in the first place.

they went inside as they were going upstairs first but they didn't because of the cookie crumbs trail that they found on the carpeted floor. Soma and Aki look at the cookie crumbs trail before they look at each other and blinked their eyes twice.

Soma and Erina started to follow the cookie crumb trail as it led to the living room where there were even more cookie crumbs on the carpeted floor, they continued to follow and finds Asahi on the couch with the cookie jar nearby, the man is snoring in his sleep while just laid down without a care.

"hey, Asahi. wake up" said Soma, gently slapping his brother in law's cheeks a few times.

"ugh...what?" groaned Asahi, opening his eyes to see Soma and Erina. "what is it?"

"did you eat these cookies?" said Erina while crossing her arms.

"huh?" said Asahi as he looks at the cookie crumbs on his shirt and then to the cookie jar on the floor near him. "uh...no"

"if you didn't then who did?" replied Soma as he and Erina thought that if they followed the cookie crumb trails, they would find the daughter eating them but they didn't.

where would Aki be if her treasure is with Asahi and how are there cookie crumbs on the carpeted floor?

* * *

a few minutes ago

Aki got the cookie jar out of the cupboard drawer as she opens the lid and looks inside with excitement for her cookies, but her excitement went down the drain when she sees that inside were just crumbs of cookies and no big cookies. puffing her cheeks, Aki pouted hard before she got carried by Azami who caught her again.

"for goodness sake, Aki. you can be troublesome sometimes" said Azami as he sighs while tired of catching his granddaughter again. "why did you come here again?"

"cookie..." mumbled Aki while tearing up as she wanted a cookie but there weren't any left for her in the cookie jar.

Azami looks at his granddaughter before to the cookie crumb filled cookie jar as he gets the whole idea.

"come on, i know a better place to get some cookies" said Azami with a small smile to his granddaughter as Aki nodded slowly.

Azami takes the cookie jar and heads out of the kitchen with Aki in his arms, the grandfather didn't know that he forgot to close the cookie jar's lid and the crumbs were spilling out on the carpeted floor. the grandfather went to the living room where he finds his son just sleeping on the couch with a snore.

"this boy..." said Azami with a sigh as he puts down the cookie jar on the floor near the couch and tried waking Asahi up. "wake up, take a nap at your bedroom"

Asahi just snored as he is sleeping heavily and just tired. Azami sighs before he heard Aki started to cry as she wanted a cookie badly.

"okay, okay, I'll get you a cookie" said Azami as he quickly left the living room and the cookie jar behind.

* * *

currently at the moment, Azami brought Aki to his and Mana's room where he gave Aki some chocolate chips cookies.

Aki munches on the cookies with a happy smile, the crumbs sticking onto her cheeks before Azami cleans them off.

"now now, eat them slowly" said Azami with a small smile before he went to make some warm tea for Aki to drink while eating the cookies.

* * *

**that is a wrap**

**how is that?**

**this is one idea that been buzzing in my head for a while, and i needed to make it into the fanfic**

**any more good ideas are acceptable!**

**bye bye**


End file.
